Naruto: Healing Bloodline
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: Naruto has a healing bloodline that he used to heal Hinata, so she can have kids again after the Pain invasion. However, when people find out about this, they all help their friends in trying to get the too together. How will our favourite pairing develop when a one night stand is being encouraged?
1. Chapter 1

**This is meant to be a crack humor version of what I imagined could have happened if Naruto's healing was a bloodline.**

 **Once Naruto accidentally lets his bloodline out for many plotting individuals to know, they will join their friends in trying to get Naruto and Hinata together, including Danzo.**

 **How when things develop between the two when a one night stand is actually being encouraged?**

 **This is a NaruHina as usual, I tried a SasuHina a while back and my friends said it was shit and told me to stick to NaruHina. I might try to do one with just only Naruto later on**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

After the battle with Pain, Naruto successfully managed to convince Nagato that true peace can be achieved. Following that, he resurrected everyone he killed during the assault on Konohagakure via a Rinne Tensei technique.

Then, Kakashi found him and carried him to where the village was; a whole crowd of people were waiting to cheer him on and his friends then threw him in the air repeatedly. However, Naruto requested he be put down, as there was someone he really wanted to see. But when he looked in the crowd, she wasn't there; Hyuga Hinata. This worried him a bit, he knew she was still alive to his heart's relief, but wasn't sure if she was okay.

 **A few hours later**

The celebration of Naruto's victory had calmed down a bit, but he wasn't done for the day yet, he needed to find Hinata and so went to the Hyuga compound's tent replacement site. Once he arrived there, he was immediately stopped by some Hyuga guards violently.

"Hey! Hey! I come in peace! Dattebayo!" Naruto flailed.

One of the guards pushed him back, "Get out of here you urchin!"

Naruto was getting frustrated, "Come on! I just want to see Hinata, I'm her friend!" he reasoned.

The other guard pressured Naruto again, "As if we'd let filth like you near someone like Hinata-sama!" they shot at him.

Naruto was getting mad, "I just want to know if she is alright and thank her okay! What's so dirty about that?" he questioned.

The guards lightened up, "If her wellbeing is your concern then yes, she is fine, but unstable no thanks to you!" they told him.

Naruto was worried, he asked "Wait! What do you mean she is fine, but unstable, what happened!?" he demanded.

The guard was about to palm strike him until a childish voice sounded with a demanding tone.

"Enough branch members! This man is a good friend of my sister, I'm sure she'd be happy to see him. So, let him in or else!" Hanabi ordered. The guards complied in fear of having their seals activated.

Naruto sighed in relief and walked in whilst poking his tongue out at the guards. Surprisingly, he saw Hanabi do the same to them.

"Hey, thanks little girl! I really appreciate what you did for me back-"Naruto tried to thank, but Hanabi cut her off.

"My name is Hyuga Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. What I did back there wasn't for you, but for my sister. I don't know why she likes you so much… " Hanabi muttered at the end but Naruto caught it and blushed as he remembered Hinata's confession. He didn't know how to respond to that, he never thought someone like Hinata would even look his way and she always looked so happy with Shino and Kiba that he thought she liked one of them.

"Well… aahhh! I guess I'll have to find that out myself! I don't know why she likes me because I'm not really that much! But hey! That's why she is the best! She finds every good thing even in the worse of people!" Naruto exclaimed. Hanabi was surprised.

'This dense idiot is more than I thought… I thought he never paid attention to my sister, but that fact he pretty much said she is understanding and caring is quite something coming from him!'Hanabi mused.

"By the way… what has happened with Hinata? I know she's find, but she's not fine at the same time, what happened?" Naruto asked. Hanabi took a sad look.

"My sister is physically, perfectly fine, except the elders now believe she is to be put in the branch house… "she tried to finish but Naruto blew up.

"What! Why!? She is an amazing person, so why would they cast her aside like that!? Didn't they see how she almost kicked Pain's ass out there!?" Naruto argued. But Hanabi looked at him sternly.

"Let me finish! Anyway, they are impressed with her abilities. However, they never liked her to begin with, they found a good excuse to brand her now…" Hanabi paused. Naruto awaited her answer.

"She can't bear children anymore." Hanabi ended solemnly. Naruto took a dark look.

"Why?" Naruto asked. Hanabi looked at him as if he was stupid (which he was).

"That blow she took from Pain, pierced her womb. Where the girl keeps the baby. But, now that it's damaged, she can't hold a baby in her belly now!" Hanabi informed him with a blush on her face. Naruto understood, then he asked where she was and Hanabi took him to see her.

 **At Hinata's tent**

Hinata was in her bed crying since the doctors had informed her that she could no longer have children. This meant that:

Hinata could no longer be Heiress, she would be condemned to the Branch house

She couldn't have a family with Naruto

She would never be able to fulfil her ambition

However, she was knocked out of her crying fit and was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun! What brings you here?" Hinata asked in disbelief that he would visit her so soon.

Naruto grinned, "I came to see you! You know! Everybody wants to meet their hero! It's everyone's dream, tebayo!" he reasoned.

Hinata giggled at how he put it and blushed that he called her his hero, especially the dream part.

Naruto's face then took a serious look, "So, Hinata, I heard what was wrong with you…" he said. Hinata made him stop as she once again resumed tearing her eyes out. Naruto never had someone to comfort him before, but he did remember what Iruka did for him so he started off gently giving her a pat on the back and all.

Once she calmed down a bit, he resumed "I don't this is going to sound crazy, but I can help you have kids again!" he excitedly exclaimed.

This however, was taken the wrong way by both Hinata and the guards outside who immediately turned hostile. Hinata was blushing a new shade of red. Hanabi was slyly smirking how funny Naruto can be.

Naruto saw Hinata's blush and corrected himself, "Ah! I mean, I can help you heal that part that holds the baby so you can have kids again! Dattebayo!" he quickly said calming everyone down. Hanabi was laughing on the floor though.

Hearing this, Hiashi made his presence known.

"Compose yourself Hanabi, that is not how a main house member acts. Also, Uzumaki-san, how do you think you can help Hinata with her condition?" he demanded. Inside he was hopeful, this dirty street rat could somehow help his daughter, then he'd take it.

Naruto nodded furiously and said "Yeah! But we are going to have to head to the hospital campsite where Shizune-neechan and Sakura-chan is!" Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata nodded.

They decided to head there immediately, with a hotly blushing Hinata being held by Naruto much to Hiashi's distaste and Hanabi's entertainment.

 **At the medical campsite**

Sakura and Shizune, who recovered just on time to help out healing the shinobi who were still alive and had injuries. Fortunately, the two managed to get through most of them with help from the rest of the medical teams who were still around. So, there were some beds that were free.

Then, suddenly, Naruto bursts into the tent with Hinata in his arms with Hiashi and Hanabi following behind and shouts, "Sakura-chan! Shizune-neechan! Hinata needs help!", they looked at him dumbly as they saw she had fainted and were about to tell him it was nothing to worry about until.

"Sakura-san, Shizune-san. Uzumaki-san believes that he can heal my daughter's womb with your assistance. Please I beg of you, save my daughter's future!" he bowed which stunned the three girls who were awake.

"It's okay, she's our friend, so of course we'll help! But Naruto, what does this have to do with you? Sakura asked.

"No time to explain! Just take some of my blood and give it to her somehow." Naruto told them. They looked at him strangely but prepare the equipment that survived and got some of his blood.

After an hour or two, Sakura and Shizune successfully made a serum made from Naruto blood samples and told Hinata that they inject this directly into her womb. Hinata agreed. They slowly and gently jabbed the needle deep enough until they found her womb. Hinata felt a stinging pain but beared with it until they finished injecting her womb with the serum.

After the process was done, Sakura got an X-ray machine to disl=play the results of what was happening to Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi and Hanabi whilst Shizune decided to examine Naruto's blood samples a bit more.

At first, nothing happened for about a minute, then they caught sight of the cut on Hinata's womb mending together at an impossible rate. This shocked everyone except Naruto who was just bouncing in his chair enthusiastically.

"Hell yeah! It worked! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and hugged Hinata whilst congratulating her on the recovery.

Sakura was flabbergasted that Naruto's idea worked much like Hanabi, but Hiashi narrowed his eyebrows and asked, "Uzumaki! How did your blood do that!?", okay he demanded. Naruto tried to explain but Shizune came and did it for him.

"I believe I know what happened. Good lord! I can't believe we never check your blood samples before! Anyway, Hiashi-sama, Naruto's blood has hyper-regenerative properties that allowed Hinata's womb to heal from an impossible state." Shizune informed everyone in Hinata's section. Naruto just nodded in agreement whilst everyone else just thought about it a bit more.

Hiashi then asked one last thing, "So, what does this mean…? Does he…?" he tried to ask but Shizune answered his question.

"Yes! Indeed! Naruto has a bloodline! He can regenerate from any injury except fatal blows to his head or heart! He can ward off diseases since his body will always make an antidote for it, and unbelievably, he can regenerate missing body parts, like a limb or an eyeball given if he channels his chakra there!" Shizune informed every one of the revelation and they were wide-eyed except Naruto who sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Hiashi didn't show it, but he was shocked at this revelation and decided to discuss this with the elders later.

"I see, thank you Uzumaki-san, Shizune-san and Sakura-san for helping my daughter regain the ability to have children. Now, we'll take our leave." Hiashi said, prompting Hanabi and Hinata to follow along, but Hinata turned around.

"T-thank you! N-N-N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata thanked him.

Naruto waved her off and told her, "No sweat! But I should be thanking you, in fact everyone should! If you didn't save me, then the whole village would be gone! So, you're the real hero!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone in the tent who were awake cheered on and agreed with Naruto, making Hinata blush at the attention and she rushed out after her family.

Once the cheering was done, Naruto spent time taking with Sakura about what's going on and how the repairs were going. Then, Naruto decided to go and help Yamato with rebuilding the village.

 **Back at the Hyuga compound**

Hiashi made it back to the compound that still stood, then dismissed Hanabi and ordered Hinata to get ready for a meeting with the Hyuga elders.

Once Hiashi had everything prepared, the elders impatiently awaiting his announcement, Hinata arrived and sat in the middle as told by her father in a formal Kimono.

Hiashi began his speech, "Please forgive my sudden request for a formal meeting. But earlier today, we have made a discovery that may benefit our clan in the future and some fortunate new for my eldest daughter!"

The elders began to talk amongst themselves and one of them talked out of order.

"Lord Hiashi, regarding your daughter, she cannot bear any future heir, so she cannot lead the clan and must be branded with the seal." An elder stated. But Hiashi smirked and reaasured them.

"That is what I'm here to tell you! That Hinata can now bear children once more!" he exclaimed.

The whole elder council was in shock and disbelief and demanding how that was possible.

Hiashi told them "Silence! What I'm here to say is that my eldest daughter, Hinata, has made an excellent choice in a husband!" he said making Hinata pale.

The elders asked, "Who is this man you find worthy?"

Hiashi then announced, "I'm talking about the hero of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!"

This received mixed feelings. The positive ones coming from the younger members supported this and were happy that Hinata could be with the man of her dreams.

The older members were mostly flat out against this, until Hiashi silenced them for order.

"Silence! Thank you… Also, he is the one responsible for restoring my eldest's ability to have children once more." He informed them and the whole council was in disbelief.

"How is that possible?" a council member inquired.

Hiashi then smirked, "Today, at the medical site, the doctors there informed me after using Uzumaki-san's blood, that it healed my eldest's womb and told me that he has a bloodline that allows him to heal from any injury!" one of the elders rebutted that.

"We are aware of his rate of recovery, but isn't it just his 'tenant' that does that?" the elder asked.

Hiashi dismissed that and told him, "No! It just speeds up his recovery, but doesn't upgrade it. His bloodline however, allows him to regenerate from every injury, including a loss of limbs and a loss of an organ except the heart." Most of the council was starting to realise what he was getting at.

"His genes will benefit the clan, how? We, a dojutsu clan, fear the loss of our eyes the most! However, Uzumaki-san does not have that fear due to the fact his bloodline will just allow him to grow a new set of eyes every time!" he stated.

The whole council was in shock and excitement. Thinking about the benefits of having such an advantage would be. Hinata was blushing as soon as she figured out why her father wanted her there. He soon told her.

"Hinata! After all these years, I approve of your choice! His genes are exactly what every dojutsu clan wishes for! Your duty is to seduce Uzumaki Naruto! His perfect healing along with your Byakugan in your child will have the greatest potential ever seen in the Hyuga clan!" he told her.

Hinata blushed at the order, but was disgusted that they saw Naruto and her as breeding stock. But she couldn't decline. Not only was she finally allowed to pursue a relationship with Naruto, also she couldn't take back her confession to him.

She agreed as formally as possible and had dismissed her to her quarters.

The rest of the council remained pondering what they should do now.

"What can we do to make the Uzumaki join our clan?" a younger main council member asked.

Another younger member said, "I heard their friends have been trying to get them together, so maybe we can help them?"

But an older main house member dismissed the idea, "No! It's tempting, but the Uzumaki is a danger to the control the Main house has over the Branch house, we must find another way!" he said.

The younger council members asked why.

Another older member answered the question, "If he joins the clan! He'll in danger the tradition of the seal we Hyuga follow!

A younger member asked in curiosity, "How so?"

No one said anything. The older council members stared at the one who almost let their 'secret' slip.

Everyone just resumed with the vote.

But the majority stayed firm to supporting the relationship, whilst the older members plotted away about how to prevent his induction into the clan.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata was dressed in her usual attire. Her face was red and steaming! The order that her father, Hiashi, had given her kept ringing in her head.

'I can't believe it! Father wants me to pursue a relationship with Naruto-kun! After all these years, they finally approve of him!' Hinata was thinking.

But then she saddened a bit.

'But… they only see he and I as breeding stock… I… I… I don't want us to be labelled as such! I want us to be seen as a couple, or maybe even lovers. Not livestock' she solemnly thought.

But she shook her head.

'No! I'm going to pursue Naruto as I always have! But in my own way!' she resolved herself.

Then she went to sleep, dreaming about some 'disturbing' situations of her and Naruto, with her being the victim.

(Author 'cringes' his face) Why is it the nice ones who are into the kinkiest shit!?

 **At Root headquarters**

Danzo was in his office, satisfied with the result that had come from invasion. He was originally planning to initiate his plan to become Hokage… however, an Anbu Root agent came along to inform him of a certain development.

"Lord Danzo. A development has occurred regarding the Jinchuriki." The root agent said emotionless.

Danzo grunted in affirmation.

The root agent continued.

"Lord Danzo, we have discovered that the Jinchuriki has a bloodline that heals him from any wound, including loss of limbs or organs, such as an eyeball…" he informed.

Danzo didn't show it, but he was surprised. Instead, he simply asked how he found out.

The root agent narrated how he was disguised as one of the patients in the medical tent and overheard this discovery when Sakura and the Hokage's assistant made a serum out of Naruto's bloodline to heal the Hyuga heiress' damaged womb.

Then the agent gave another piece of news that inspired another plan more appealing to Danzo, than becoming Hokage.

"Also, I infiltrated the Hyuga compound and learnt that they have ordered their eldest Heiress to seduce the Jinchuriki, as his bloodline would eliminate the fear that plagues all dojutsu wielding clans; the loss of their eyes." The root agent finished.

Danzo dismissed the Root agent and went back to brainstorming.

This provided Danzo with a new approach. Not only does the Jinchiriki possess a bloodline that could enhance his Root Ninja, he could use this chance to better his image in the public eye, how so? Well, many years ago, his agents reported an 'unnecessary' detail about the Hyuga Heiress, Hinata's crush on the Jinchuriki. He didn't pay it any mind as he thought it would fade with time, but was surprised how strong her feelings became for the Jinchuriki that she'd risk her life for him. He also knew that the two's friends have been trying to get them together for a while. So, it wasn't like Danzo to do this, but… if playing matchmaker was a good way to earn a better public image to become Hokage, then he'd do it.

Besides, if the jinchuriki and the Hyuga Heiress do combine bloodlines, then their children would be one of the ultimate weapons Konoha will ever have.

"Perfect Byakugan eyes enhanced by the Uzumaki's chakra, all secured by the Jinchuriki's Perfect healing ability to restore any eyes they have lost…" he talked to himself.

He uncharacteristically chuckled unnerving his Root Anbu.

Never had anything been more perfect!

The Hyuga Heiress was in love with the Jinchuriki who happens to have the key to their fear of losing their precious Byakugan. Not only that, if he supports a potential relationship between them by offering to help their friends, then the public would have a better opinion of him.

"Not to mention, if they have children, we can just keep plucking out Byakugan eyes and they would just keep growing them back!" Danzo concluded.

That is how, Danzo decided to play matchmaker for our favourite Blonde knucklehead and Shy Heiress.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was resting in a little makeshift cabin he and some of his friends helped build for him. He was reflecting on the entire day.

Naruto recalled the words the Hyuga guards spat at him when they told him they'd never let filth like him near Hinata.

Naruto clicked his tongue and muttered.

"Even now, those stuck-up assholes won't let me be friends with her, let alone near her…" he said remembering the first time he tried to talk to her.

 _ **Flashback, first days of the Academy.**_

 _Naruto was walking outside of the Academy with his hands in his pockets. He then saw a mop of short, dark indigo hair and a girl dressed in a white Kimono. He then noticed her face and spotted two lavender shaded pearls he found really pretty and a cute face._

' _Wow! Pretty…" his child's mind thought._

 _He saw that the girl looked at him not with scorn, but rather… longing? As if she wanted to speak to him as much as he did._

 _So, he ran up to the girl who let out a small 'eep' at the action._

 _Naruto gave her a big smile and the girl blushed._

" _Yo! Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage! What's your name?" he greeted her._

 _The girl meekly said, "H-Hyuga Hi-Hi-Hinata… i-it's v-v-very n-n-nice to me-meet you N-Naruto-san.."_

 _Naruto smiled at the girl who actually liked to meet him._

' _Maybe I can finally have a friend! A pretty one too!" he thought._

 _He decided to complement Hinata._

" _The way you speak is hard to understand…" Naruto began, Hinata looked down in shame._

"… _but I like it, it's cute!" he said._

 _Hinata was a blushing mess who was stuttering now._

" _Y-y-you t-t-t-t-think I-I'm c-c-cute?" she asked._

 _Naruto nodded and exclaimed, "Yeah! Who wouldn't think you're cute! And I can tell you're really nice too!" he said._

 _Hinata was speechless… the boy who saved her from some bullies 2 years back had just said he liked her for who she was… for her, this meant everything to her._

 _Naruto then popped the question, "Hey… do you… want to be friends? He surprised her._

 _Hinata had a stunned expression, which Naruto mistook for a weirded-out face._

 _Naruto then apologised, "Ah! That's if you want to… I mean you don't have…" But Hinata cut him off._

" _I-I-I'd like that very much!" she replied._

 _Naruto thought, 'She didn't even stutter!'_

 _He was about to say alright until a tall man came and grabbed Hinata._

" _Lady Hinata! What are you doing with this boy! You can associate with much better!" Hyuga Ko told her._

 _Hinata wanted to protest but couldn't say anything. Naruto however, did it for her._

" _Oi! What do you mean!? I just asked her if she wanted to be my friend!?" Naruto yelled._

 _Ko just glared at him and said words that cut into his heart, leaving a scar that would remain with Naruto for the rest of his life._

" _Lady Hinata is too good for your existence! You are just an insignificant insect compared to her! Be glad that she would even look at you!" Ko spat at him, leaving the little boy stunned._

 _Hinata sent him an apologetic look hoping to tell him that she wanted to be his friend._

 _Naruto caught it and gave her small smile before running off into the woods to let out his tears._

' _Stupid! What was I thinking!? There's no way anyone would want to be my friend! Especially someone that pretty!' he screamed in his head._

 _ **Flashback end**_

Naruto recalled that day clearly.

He'd be lying if he said he had gotten over that day, he hadn't.

He always wanted to talk to Hinata, but the fear that maybe she didn't want to be his friend kept stinging his heart for some reason. The guards' words about him being not good enough for Hinata just made him what to destroy something! Someone even!

However, all that melted away at what Hinata had said to him before she fought Pain in such a graceful and… in his opinion… badass way.

She loves him… She said that she loves him!

He was so happy that someone thought of him in that way. He wanted nothing more than to just hold her forever and ever. But the Hyuga clan didn't really like him for some odd reason he just couldn't figure out! The younger members Naruto could handle, but the elders just ticked him off! They were afraid of him! Not the fox, but him! What for!? He wanted to know so badly and he was going to find out.

He then forced himself to sleep recalling how he found out about his bloodline.

 _ **Flashback, during the talk with Minato**_

 _After Naruto slugged his father, the Fourth Hokage, for sealing the Nine-tails in him and having his seal fixed along with a few parting words. Minato asked him._

" _I know what's on your mind Naruto, but don't worry, you can save that girl who loves you!" Minato reassured._

 _Naruto's eyes widened and he didn't even blush because the thought of being able to save Hinata was too good to pass up._

" _Really!? How!? How can I save her!?" Naruto begged._

 _Minato laughed and said him, "Do you remember your rapid healing?" Naruto nodded._

 _Minato continued, "Well, that's a bloodline you inherited from your mother, not due to the Nine-Tails" Naruto was at a loss for words, he had a bloodline this whole time!_

 _Minato then informed him, "This is usually kept a secret only disclosed to close relatives or partners. But your blood has hyper-regenerative healing properties that can heal you and someone else from any injury" Naruto was in awe at his bloodline and shouted, "I knew I was awesome!" making his father laugh._

 _Minato then told him how to do it, "If that girl is still injured physically but her life isn't in danger too much, then you can ask one of the doctors to transfuse your blood into her to help her."_

 _Naruto was relieved, he could save Hinata from certain death with his blood and thanked his Dad profusely._

 _But Minato took a stern look, "Be careful about who you say this info to. If anyone caught wind of this, your life will be even worse than it was before" Naruto looked at him seriously and reassured him that he has people he can trust and not to worry before leaving._

 _Minato nodded and said his goodbyes. Leaving a happy and heart-warmed Naruto._

 _ **Flashback End**_

Naruto was thinking back on how lucky he was to be able to save Hinata in some way shape or form. He didn't know that Hinata being able to have children was a big deal in her family. But then again, she was technically a princess, so she is put through a lot with all the things about her being put down by her family and what not.

He then shot his eyes open.

'Oh shit! Her Dad and her little sister heard about my bloodline!' he panicked.

However, he settled down after he reasoned that Hinata is a good person, therefore, her direct family wouldn't mouth off his secret.

How wrong he was…

* * *

 **HAHAHA!**

 **The mayhem begins next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this one will be more on the perverted and crack-cocaine side than the last chapter.**

 **This one will have more about Naruto's abilities and his unique manifestation of his lifeforce.**

 **Also, I'm just having a lot of fun with this one, no meaning, no purpose. Just pure enjoyment.**

 **On that note enjoy.**

* * *

 **Naruto: Healing Bloodline – Part 2**

 **The Next Day – Naruto**

The sun was rising, when everyone else still asleep, Naruto was up and… not energetic. Despite the high levels of energy, he was known for, he was quite the zombie during the early hours of the day. But this wasn't anything new for our favourite knucklehead.

His trick was to run ice cold water over his entire body in the shower until he felt warm. Trust me! It does wonders to wake you up.

His temporary shack may not have had running water yet as he and his friends only had enough time to build the shack's bedroom, bathroom and kitchen/dining room, as well as the expertise in only knowing how to build barricades which never involved water pipes.

But that's okay, Naruto had solved this problem with a little bit of what Jiraiya called it, 'The Art of Sealing'. Just because his training journey focused on controlling the Kyubi's chakra, that doesn't mean his master didn't brush him up on the basics.

Apparently, what Jiraiya called basics was stuff like High Intensity Interval Training, mastering natural movement and blending in the crowd. But what stood out the most was Sealing Jutsu. Jiraiya often was brushing down a new seal every now and then, spiking Naruto's curiosity. When Naruto had asked if he could learn more about it, Jiraiya had a proud aura like no other.

Jiraiya was happy to teach Naruto the basics, and gave him many scrolls on Sealing.

Naruto remembered one time he noticed that his master never referred to Sealing Jutsu as 'Jutsu'. When he asked, Jiraiya went all philosophical and went on about that Sealing is an Art, not a set range of techniques. What one makes with Sealing should be completely from their imagination and most of all, heart.

Those who believe Sealing Arts are like other Ninja specialisations will never grasp the world of Sealing completely.

Needless to say, Naruto understood this and loves Sealing! It was one of those things he got as if it was second nature, and he loved every second of it. Jiraiya even commented that it would usually take someone at least a decade to learn and comprehend the basics, but the fact Naruto got it in a month, meant he was a prodigy in 'The Art of Sealing'.

Naruto chuckled during his shower in the bathroom, which had the faucet and bath tub ready, it just needed running water, which Naruto solved by placing a water seal on the faucet with a hot and cold sealing covers on the bathroom walls.

What he remembered was when he figured why he found Sealing easy was due to his pranks! The symbols reminded him of the Swirling patterns he used to place everywhere and other images, which indirectly made his brushing skills… perfect.

He got so good at Sealing Arts to the point Jiraiya slowed down his progress in that field and had him train other areas due to Naruto placing prank seals everywhere, especially the one where he made a wild fox turn into a sexy lady which Jiraiya tried to make-out with, only to see that the seal expired and the lady that he was groping was actually a male fox's… you know!

Naruto turned off his shower and got himself dried up. The longer he took in the shower, the more he'd end up thinking about his Godfather.

So, to cheer himself up, he decided to go to the recently rebuild and upgraded Ichiraku's Ramen Stand!

… 15 minutes later…

As Naruto walked through the empty streets of Konoha, he was enjoying the orange glow the rising sun was giving off because not only was it his favourite colour, it also inspired him to rise himself, from a dull orange glow to a radiant white and gold shine. He too will become the brightest star in the world.

However, Naruto's good mood was knocked down a notch as he made it to Ichiraku's and realised it was too early in the morning; it wasn't opened yet. Naruto was depressed, he woke up early and now he must spend 4 hours with an empty stomach.

His mind sparked, maybe he didn't need to go to a restaurant, maybe he just needed to find someone who could cook for him this early in the morning.

He began a list of people on his mind. He immediately crossed Sakura out of his mind, why? Her medicine balls were terrible and admittedly, she was too spoilt, and Naruto knew he could cook better than her… Okay… comparing Sakura's cooking skills and his own wasn't fair since Naruto had to teach himself at an early age.

Ino came next, well… she was the same as Sakura, not to mention, she'd never cook for him after he that one mission where he pissed all over the roof and she touched it thinking it was beautiful rainfall.

That's the merit of drinking only ramen broth, milk and water for most of your life!

Tenten was an orphan like himself, he knew she could cook for herself, but being a weapon's mistress, she was more of the type to supply chefs' equipment rather than be a chef.

Shikamaru? Too Lazy.

Chouji knew his food well! But knew he'd eat it himself rather than cook for him.

Kiba was kind of mean to him, but in a friendly way. Also, his cooking was dog food, so no.

Shino… infestation!

Lee was too youthful! His food would most likely be that searing curry of life that destroyed his taste buds.

Neji despite being a better person now, he was still uptight and wouldn't lower himself to being someone's chef. Not to mention his taste were bland!

Naruto sighed, it looks like he'd have to catch some food for himself in the forest.

Until he remembered Hinata. Naruto's eyes gleamed and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Of course! Hinata! She would cook something for me! Not to mention her cooking it the best, dattebayo! I'll be so jealous of the person who lands her as a wife!" Naruto exclaimed, surprisingly, no one woke up, not even the 24/7 Anbu, or even the Root agents.

Naruto then said, "If I recall, Hinata should be up by this time!"

And so, Naruto headed towards the Hyuga Compound. Wait! How does Naruto know when Hinata wakes up?

… Let's just say, the more someone said you can't have it, the more you want it.

Put that any way you want.

 **At the Hyuga Compound**

Hinata was sleeping happily due to having a wonderful dream she had of Naruto and herself. She dreamed of being 'used' roughly and 'eaten' greedily by Naruto in one of his secret hideouts. Yes, Naruto has a few hideouts where he keeps most of his important belongings and his pranking tools. How else do you think he manages to always have more pranking tools at his disposal despite Iruka and the Anbu confiscating them all the time.

How Hinata knew about some of them, well… she stalks him and found out about his elaborate network hideouts he keeps.

Hinata was surprised and in awe of them, it was as if Naruto was an Anbu infiltration captain. Although, Hinata was still curious, she never once saw everything in the hideouts.

This made her wonder if Naruto had other tools in there that he could use on her. Which made her dream about Naruto one day taking her to one of his hideouts and possibly be 'taken' by Naruto.

Hinata moaned at the dream loudly, lucky for her, her room was protected by various seals including, window locks, strengthening seals, sound barriers and other state-of-the-art security seals ever since her attempted abduction. Thanks to this, no one, not even the greatest infiltration masters could bypass her room now.

At least… kidnappers and other infiltrators were kept out.

A certain knucklehead however, could always get to where he wanted.

Hinata during one of her sleepy daze moments, opened her eyes to see the man of her dreams smiling at her.

Thinking this was a dream, she just smiled lewdly at him, shifting a bit to make her blanket come off her sleeping form and she rolled over a bit showing her back to 'Dream Naruto'.

When 'Dream Naruto' didn't take advantage of the opportunity, she wondered why was that, then her face took a red hue and she became extremely embarrassed.

The only conclusion she came to was that the real Naruto was in her room and she just showed her body to him like… like a… slut.

She rolled back to look at Naruto, who had his eyes closed, with a hint of red on his cheeks and was scratching his head.

 **With Naruto**

A few minutes before barging in Hinata's room…

Naruto had finally arrived at the Hyuga Compound. Right now, he had a good view of the entire Compound and noted how most of the Compound was still intact. Only the buildings that Neji and all the other Branch members stayed were damaged. Since the Compound was on the edge of the village, it wasn't damaged by Deva Pain's Almightly Push, but rather the debris that came their way.

Naruto knew where Hinata's room was due one of his pranks he played on the Hyuga Clan. Which involved pointing out how all the members, regardless of status, looked the same.

He remembered how he had placed mirror walls and floors all over the Compound, which lead to all the clan members bumping into each other due to mistaking each other's reflection for their own.

Naruto quietly laughed at how the Hyuga Clan was panicking and in distress that someone had infiltrated their Compound without leaving any traces.

No one could blame Naruto since he was barely 6 years old when he did it and the Hyuga out of logic (or rather pride), dismissed the idea of a 6 year old being able to do what even all Anbu from enemy villages could only wet dream about.

So, Naruto was safe, it was one of his top 10 pranks, he felt good about himself at the accomplishment. Then he remembered at the Academy when he took a few glances in Hinata's direction, he saw the bright smile on her face for the whole week. He didn't know why, but… making her smile, was subconsciously the most important thing in the world to him.

Back to the matter at hand, ever since then, the security had been amped up as Naruto accurately concluded. Not wanting to take chances, he assumed the lotus position, clearing his mind and gathered Natural Energy to enter Sage Mode.

Once that was done, sneaking into the compound was a trivial matter. One interesting detail he kept note of was the fact that the Byakugan apparently couldn't see Natural Energy, as he saw that a Hyuga was training his Byakugan and wasn't aware of Naruto's presence.

Naruto smirked, who knew Sage Mode doubled up as a sensory scrambler.

Then Naruto managed to find Hinata's bedroom window. He looked inside and saw nothing, if he looked at the window more closely and realised a permanent Genjutsu on Hinata's window that stopped anyone from seeing who was in her room, including the Byakugan wielders. How? He noticed the slight blur on the corners of Hinata's bedroom window.

Naruto also took note of the sealing locks on her windows. Naruto was excited, it wasn't everyday a Sealing Master Aspirant could put his skills to the test.

He analysed the locks placed on her window and found that it wasn't just a lock, the glass was reinforced by the chakra refinement of a strengthening seal and there was even an alarm seal that set off if someone tried to break in.

Naruto grinned.

"This will be a breeze, tebayo!" he exclaimed quietly.

He got to work on a makeshift counter seal for the lock seal. Then he spent no more than 5 minutes figuring out how the alarm seal works before 'turning it off' in his words; in reality, Naruto completely rendered it worthless, similar to how water quenches fire.

Naruto's little 'hacking' adventure was a success and he simply opened the window before hopping in.

He looked up and saw Hinata sleeping peacefully. Naruto quietly got closer and examined her angelic face more closely realising how beautiful she was. It was already hard enough to comprehend how super cute and adorable she was back during the Academy and Genin days. Now she was an otherworldly Angel in his heart.

He inwardly sighed.

'Could you be any more out of reach than you already are?' he wondered.

Then he heard the angelic and seemingly innocent teen girl giggle perversely, not too unlike his deceased Master, Jiraiya.

Naruto was flabbergasted at this discovery, but couldn't help but feel… excited.

Hinata then moaned out a few words.

"Oh! Please! Right there… faster, harder!" she moaned.

Naruto blushed hotly, and his hormones were working now. So far, he managed to keep himself in check. Hearing this beautiful woman moan was bad enough, but saying those things in say a heated, yet silky smooth voice was… 'inspiring' to one's 'determination'.

Then he saw that Hinata's eyes had opened, but were still in a state of sleep, she smiled seductively at him making his mind and hormones go into overdrive.

It got even worst when she shifted her body to make her blanket slide down to her knees revealing what was underneath.

Hinata was wearing a super thin night gown! Almost transparent! Naruto's eyes slowly examined her better than perfect cream coloured figure memorising every detail. From her slender toned arms, her huge, round breast with her cute nubs poking through her gown, her flat toned stomach, shapely hips and thick, juicy worked thighs.

Hinata then had the audacity to roll her back to him, making Naruto examine the creamy nape of her neck, her flawless back and her big, round, bubble butt.

If Naruto thought he had an erection 3 minutes ago, nah-uh!

He was now using chakra enhanced strength to push his other 'tailed' beast down.

As soon as he managed to 'supress' his 'beast' like he did with the Kyuubi. He looked back at Hinata and saw that she was releasing steam.

Hinata quickly rolled back showing her red, mortified face and completely awake.

Naruto squinted his eyed as if they were closed and sheepishly scratched the back of his head. A bit embarrassed himself.

Before he could say anything, Hinata let out a loud scream making Naruto comically get blown back, he remembered her window being opened, he quickly closed it and substituted himself with something in her closet.

Which happened to be a straw bowl full of red threads and an old torn red scarf.

An overprotective Hyuga, named Neji came into the room.

"Hinata-sama! What's wrong!?" Neji asked.

Hinata was covering herself with her blanket hiding her entire body.

"N-Nothing, N-N-Neji-niisan… I-I-I uh… had a bad dream, that's all." She quickly lied.

Neji who couldn't see her face and took her stuttering as her usual speech patterns accepted this. He went back to resuming his duties.

Once the coast was clear, Hinata slowly got herself out of her bed and walked to her closet to get her clothes.

Once she opened it, an orange and black clad bundle had fallen out on top of her.

She had her eyes open the whole time, she realised this was Naruto, who was on top of her whilst she was wearing only an almost see through night gown, with no bra and no panties! Naruto himself had look back to her and grinned.

"Good morning Hinata, tabayo! I came to see you!" Naruto greeted.

Hinata was at a loss for words, the situation they were in as well as the compromising position made her think that Naruto was here for recreating 'Icha Icha' novels that she secretly read in her free time.

Despite the cute, shy and innocent image Hinata may give off, she was actually a pretty perverted girl, but her timidness effectively hid that.

Hinata began stumbling in her response.

"He-He-Hello, Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" she managed to say.

Naruto grinned back making her feel faint.

"Hehe! How you doing!? You have a nice dream, tebayo!?" he asked.

Hinata's red face became even hotter.

"D-Did you h-hear any of it?" she asked. Naruto took a moment to think.

Then he smiled in a goofy manner.

"A little bit…" Naruto admitted. Hinata was embarrassed and assumed he knew she was dreaming about him.

So, the only way to escape this situation, was by way of fainting spell.

"Eh!? Hey! Hinata! Are you okay, tabayo!?" Naruto panicked and quickly got off her.

Naruto was upset, not only did he have to wait longer to ask Hinata if she could cook something, he'd have to wait without being able to talk to her.

Then Naruto look over Hinata's night gown clad figure once more.

Maybe talking to her wasn't what he wanted. Maybe he could instead get a little curious-

Naruto smacked his face with his hands.

'No! What are you thinking!? You can't do that to someone as sweet Hinata, tebayo!?' Naruto scolded himself.

He felt disgusted with himself. To think of someone, he respects a lot in such a manner made him lose faith in himself.

Instead, Naruto, after taking a deep breath, he scooped Hinata up in his arms and laid her back in her futon carefully. Then he put her blanket over her just, so she wasn't cold. In reality, it was to stop more dirty thoughts from popping up in his head.

Naruto decided to wait until she woke up and whilst he did, he jumped onto the ceiling to train his chakra control by standing upside-down.

It was also to make sure the blood in his 'beast' was going to his head instead.

 **An hour later**

As Naruto was training his chakra control, he simultaneously began gathering natural energy to improve his Sage Mode time. But, he always let it go once he enters it, just so he can do it again.

However, he stopped once he heard Hinata shuffle and quickly leaped down by her side.

When Hinata came along, she immediately took a slight red hue and looked straight at Naruto who was smiling with genuine care towards her. She didn't know how to respond, she has never seen him smile like that to anyone, not even Sakura, or Sasuke for that matter.

She always thought of Naruto to be a brash, loud, hyperactive and confident boy, yet kind, caring and considerate in rather strange yet endearing ways.

But after seeing this smile… she realised there is a whole lot more to Naruto than he was willing to show to others.

She was knocked out of her admiration when Naruto asked her.

"Hey Hinata… So now that your awake, can I ask for a favour from you?" Naruto asked scratching his whiskered cheek embarrassed. Hinata was caught off-guard by this timid nature Naruto gave off, but she replied.

"O-Okay… What do you want to a-ask of me? Hinata asked with a rapidly darkening shade of red, beginning to think of lewder thoughts.

Naruto blushed a bit and hesitantly asked.

"Well… I kind of woke up too early and Ichiraku's isn't open…" he began.

Hinata listened to every word and became confused. But Naruto washed her confusion away.

"So, I thought of all our friends who'd be willing to cook for me, and I choose you, tebayo." Naruto said.

Hinata was blushing about cooking for Naruto, but had to ask.

"W-Why me?" she asked. Naruto however, took this the wrong way and unnecessarily tried to make unneeded amends.

"Only if you want to! I don't mind starving for a few hours since I've went days even food before, dattabayo! Haha!" Naruto said in his usual cheery voice.

But if one listened closely, you can hear the pain in his laughter and the sad truth behind those words. Hinata, despite knowing that Naruto had a horrific childhood. She never realised what it may have done to him emotionally.

Hinata reassured him, "No, i-its o-o-okay! I'd be happy to c-cook for you."

Naruto's face was one of shock and joy. He grinned in excitement and began to show his gratitude.

"Really!? Thanks a bunch, Hinata! I can't wait to try out your food again, tebayo!" Naruto cheered.

How the hell did Neji not come to check yet?

Oh right, Naruto closed the window and left the sound barrier on it active.

Hinata nodded a bit and began to shuffle uncomfortably before asking.

"Um… Naruto-kun, c-can y-y-you please l-l-look out the window."

Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Why's that?"

Hinata then told him.

"I-I need t-to change in-into s-something more… 'comfortable'" Hinata told him.

Naruto blushed at the fresh memory of Hinata's thin night gown and complied.

Hinata then quickly went to her closet and picked out her usual outfit consisting of a baggy lavender and purple jacket along with blue pants.

Naruto, who thought the time girls get changed was the same as how long a guy takes. He turned around to see a pleasant surprise.

Hinata had her pants and jacket on… partly.

Her was slipping off a bit revealing her mesh ninja short and her jacket unzipped to show him that she doesn't wear a bra, but rather a crop top with a mesh shirt underneath.

Naruto before he got caught, he turned back to face the window.

He berated himself.

'Damn it! Why am I thinking of her like this!? It's normal to think things like this about Sakura and Ino because they dress to impress and want guys to think of them that way. But this is Hinata! Someone I should be respecting as a person, an amazing Kunoichi. Not a girly girl!" Naruto thought.

Hinata finished putting on her clothes and said.

"Y-you can look now." She said quietly unaware of Naruto's unintentional peeping.

Naruto turned around relieved that Hinata was dressed up in her normal fashion.

Hinata told him to wait in her room whilst she goes to prepare something to eat for them both.

Naruto agreed, despite being dense about girls and aspects of love. He at least knew how to be civil and why things were done.

 **With Hinata**

Once Hinata got to the kitchen, she tied her hair up and wore an apron.

She got to thinking about what she should make for Naruto, she thought about Ramen, but the stock would take a little too long. So she opted for a rather big western style breakfast consisting of fluffy scrambled eggs, bacon, beef sausages and some toast. To add a little bit more variety, she also made some special salads with her own mix of spices, some egg rolls for that extra protein boost, rice balls as there was some left over and to top it off, homemade orange juice.

Proud of her work, she carried it back to her room hoping Naruto would enjoy her cooking.

 **Back to Hinata's bedroom**

Naruto was waiting surprisingly patience, how he managed to do that was via Sage meditation.

He didn't know why he never considered staying still before as he found meditation to be quite relaxing and neat. He found that he could think of what he wanted, whenever he wanted to. It greatly helped with training as it was a great way to relieve frustration.

Then he caught the scent of something good. He opened his eyes and started drooling at the buffet Hinata had made.

"Wow! You made all of this yourself!?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Hinata blushed.

"Y-Yeah, I-I hope y-you enjoy, p-p-please dig in." she told him.

Naruto happily complied.

Not wanting this moment to go away, he slowly brought a spoonful of eggs to his mouth.

His eyes went wide for a second, making Hinata feel a shame of herself thinking Naruto didn't like it until…

"No way… This can't be real! How can eggs taste this good tebayo!? How do you do it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata was happy and smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Teehee! I-I don't k-know I j-just cook it normally." Hinata told him.

Naruto's eyes had stars in them and he dug into breakfast a bit more.

"This cannot have been cooked normally! This is way better than Ichiraku's, tebayo!" Naruto complemented.

Hinata blushed and was surprised.

She had to ask.

"Y-you really t-think it's b-better t-t-than Ichiraku's, Naruto-kun?" she asked poking her fingers together.

Naruto nodded like mad.

"Heck yeah! Your food is the best! And you being really nice and kind, you'd be the greatest wife someone can have, tebayo! I'll be jealous of the guy who marries you! Hehe!" Naruto complemented.

Hinata took a bright red skin tone.

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun! B-but my c-cooking isn't t-that good." Hinata modestly replied.

Naruto shook his head.

"Come on Hinata! Stop downplaying yourself! If you don't believe me about how good you really are, then try it out yourself, then you'll see what I mean, tebayo" Naruto insisted whilst handing out a spoonful of scrambled eggs towards Hinata, suggesting he'd feed her.

Hinata looked in surprise and hesitantly complied.

Once she ate it, her eyes shot wide open, Naruto was right, it was good, but how? She often cooked for herself, so why did just ordinary scrambled eggs she made herself taste so good?

"Y-your right, N-Naruto-kun! I-it is good?" Hinata told him.

Naruto grinned.

"I told ya! Join me! It'll taste even better with you around, dattebayo!" Naruto stated.

Hinata blushed at those words.

'He said it'd taste better with me around, not it'd taste better with company!' Hinata's mind went into overdrive.

The two began to eat in a comfortable silence, with a silly joke from Naruto here and there making them laugh.

Then it hit her, how did Naruto get in her room? In a compound full of All-seeing people, and into her room which had Konoha's state-of-the-art Sealing security measures.

She had to ask.

"Um, Naruto-kun…" Hinata began.

Naruto stopped eating and replied, "Yeah?" in a happy tone.

Hinata asked, "How did you get into my room?"

Naruto simply replied, "Through the window of course." As if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hinata however, was shocked, Naruto came in through the window, which had the most security seals on it, if he just opened it, then the alarm would have called intruders.

"How did you open m-my window?" Hinata asked eager to know. Why? Either Naruto was that sneaky, or her seals were faulty.

Naruto grinned and began to tell her about his little hacking adventure.

"Well you see… I saw that there were some seals on your windows and that one of them would have sent some sort of signal if I tried to open it. So, I turned it off, dattebayo!" Naruto replied as if what he did was something everyone does.

Hinata however, almost had her eyes pop out of her sockets. Naruto had managed to do what most foreign enemy ninja would dream of as if it was nothing; disabling the Fire country's best sealing clans' and specialists' work, a feat only done by Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato and a certain Redhead that her late mother once told her about.

Hinata congratulated him.

However, Naruto modestly shrugged it off as if it was something everyone could do.

Hinata smiled.

'That's just like you Naruto-kun… always giving credit to others before yourself.' She thought.

Whilst they were eating, Neji happened to be walking by at a particular moment and overheard one of their conversations when he opened Hinata's bedroom door slightly.

He heard Naruto in her room, setting off his overprotective mode for his cousin. But what came next made him rage.

Naruto said.

"Hey Hinata, try this juicy sausage! Say ahh!" he insisted.

Hinata resisted and told him, "I can't put that in my mouth, it's too big!" At this line, Neji's teeth were cracking.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh come on Hinata, just take it in bit by bit, tebayo!"

Hinata responded, "O-Okay!"

Neji had enough.

He slammed the door wide open and made his presence known.

Neji yelled, "Uzumaki! How dare you taint Lady Hinata's innocence!"

What he saw instead was Naruto holding a rather large breakfast beef sausage in his fingers and was playfully feeding it to Hinata who had her mouth slightly parted and now sported a red blush.

Naruto broke the awkward silence.

"Hey Hinata, what does he mean by tainting your innocence? Is that what I'm doing?" he asked childishly curious.

This was too much for Hinata who didn't just have a red face, but also a nose bleed disguised on her red skin.

She fainted from both the embarrassment and blood loss.

Naruto panicked, "Ehh! Hinata! Are you okay!?"

Neji on the otherhand was fuming.

"Why does this always have to happen when you're around!?" Neji questioned with his Byakugan on.

Naruto felt chills go down his spine.

"W-Wait Neji! I didn't do anything!" Naruto argued.

Neji however got into his Juken stance and yelled.

"Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!" and he attacked Naruto.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed.

 **10 AM, a good 2 hours later**

Naruto and Hinata finally woke up, as well as the rest of the Hyuga Clan who went on with their daily schedules.

Hinata was busy tending to Naruto's injuries, then after that berated her cousin, Neji his misinterpretation of what they were doing.

"Now Neji-niisan! What do you have to say to Naruto-kun!?" she asked rhetorically.

Neji sighed and said, "I'm am very sorry for my actions, Naruto. I promise that it won't happen again."

Hinata smiled and Naruto waved it off.

"It's alright! Really! You just wanted to make sure nothing was happening to Hinata and did what you felt was right! So, I'm glad she has a cousin like you to watch her back, dattebayo!" Naruto reasoned cheerfully.

Neji was caught off guard by this, as well as Hinata, when was Naruto this deep?

Neji smirked, "Thank you, well then, I best be on my way, my duties call me."

Naruto and Hinata nodded at this whilst Neji left.

The two turned to each other and began to talk about what they had planned for the day.

Naruto went first, "So I'm gonna be helping out with the rebuilding. Are you coming too?" he asked.

Hinata thought about it, but responded with.

"Well, m-my Clan usually h-has me training at this point, so… I may not be able to go…" she ended sadly.

Naruto understood, but he had to ask.

"Really? What kind of training?" Naruto asked.

Hinata replied, "Hyuga T-Taijutsu the Juken, or most of the time, physical conditioning, but, I-I made m-my own s-style, th-the Juho (Gentle Step)"

Naruto went from respecting Hinata, to admiring her. She made her own style of fighting all on her own.

Naruto eyes gleamed in excitement for his friend.

"Amazing! You made your own style!? Boy, you must be hard working and smart, tebayo! And they say Neji's a prodigy." Naruto said.

Hinata blushed at the heart-warming praise and felt really giddy.

Naruto then paused in realisation.

"Wait… is that Lion Fist thing a part of your Juho style, tebayo?" Naruto asked.

Hinata nodded and said yes.

Naruto was practically bouncing around in excitement, making Hinata giggle at his childish antics.

Naruto then pumped his fist in the air and promised to himself and Hinata.

"Yosh! Just like you Hinata! I'm going to make my own style of fighting and make it just as awesome as you, tebayo!" he declared.

Hinata smiled brightly and blushed at how he worded his vow. Not as awesome as her style, but awesome like her.

Then an idea came to Naruto.

"Hey! I know, how about you tell your family that you can help out with the repairs and say that it's like training, tebayo? You'll be carrying a lot of heavy stuff all day, so you'll get stronger and increase your stamina without any chakra involved, tebayo!" Naruto suggested.

Hinata was blown away by this idea. She could see the merit in that, but still had the elders to worry about who would rather protect the clan's image than help the village.

"I'll t-try Naruto-kun, p-please wait at the gates." Hinata told him before goig to speak to the elders.

Naruto agreed and surprisingly made his way effortlessly to the main entrance. How? Well, he's invaded the Hyuga Compound, not once, not twice, but three times!

The first time was to take their ego down a notch, which was hanging their underwear all over the village graffiti all over the village saying, 'Smells just like a normal person's'. Needless to say, it was priceless the reactions this got from the village and the Hyuga. Still, they wouldn't accept the fact a 6 year old did this, so he got away with it.

The second time was when he hungry and decided to sneak into the Hyuga Compound again. Whilst he was at it, he thought the place, despite being nice and all, needed more colour. So, he painted the walls orange and red. Then dyed all their clothes a bright orange. This got the Hyuga wary of the Blonde menace, but still couldn't blame him since he didn't even have his chakra unlocked.

The third time was the mirrors he placed all over the Compound. Naruto after this attempt, was in disbelief, you'd think the Hyuga would improve their security after the last two pranks.

Unknown to him, they did change their security, hence the extra alarm seals, sensor seals, lock seals, you name it.

Even then, Naruto always managed to sneak in undetected.

Once Naruto made it to the front entrance, a stoic voice called out to him.

"Greetings Uzumaki-san." Hiashi said.

Naruto turned to him and exclaimed, "Yo! Hinata's old man! How are you doing, tebayo!?" he asked.

Hiashi was irked, how dare this boy call him, the Hyuga Head and council member and old man. Either this kid was stupid, or he just had balls.

Hiashi kept his mask.

"I'm doing quite well, Uzumaki-san, especially since my eldest finally happy thanks to you." Hiashi stated.

Naruto scrathed his cheek in embarrassment and asked him.

"Ah! It was nothing, tebayo! But… can you please just call me Naruto Old man? All that Uzumaki-san stuff kind of puts me off." He asked.

Hiashi saw his chance and responded, "I will if you stop calling me an Old Man." He negotiated in a menacing voice.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Ah! Sorry, Ol… I mean, Hinata's dad. I was never really taught how to address others. So, I'm not sure if I'm being rude or not, tebayo, hehe" Naruto chuckled.

Hiashi however, despite his mask, pitied the boy. He had forgotten that Naruto lives on his own. Meaning no one could tell him right from wrong.

Despite his cold mask, he was still a father who cared for his children, even he has some fatherly tendencies which tend to extend to those he thinks highly of. Contrary to what others believe, he actually respects Naruto a great deal, especially with his nephew Neji's new outlook on life. Not to mention, his recent and unexpected solution to stopping the elders from condemning Hinata to the Branch family.

Hiashi continued, "I understand, but remember this as it may help you on your journey to becoming Hokage, Naruto."

Naruto was shocked, this stoic, cold father he had heard about actually believes he can become Hokage. Naruto grinned.

"Thanks a bunch, Lord Hyuga! I'll definitely become Hokage using your advice, tebayo!" whilst giving him the good guy pose.

Hiashi almost smiled at the boy's exuberance.

'Maybe this boy is good for my daughter other than his bloodline after all.' Hiashi thought.

Hiashi then asked, "So, what are you doing now Naruto?"

Naruto told him, "Oh! I'm just waiting for Hinata to come help me with the repairs if she can! I told her it'll be just like training, tebayo!"

Hiashi nodded, the method was old fashioned, but effective. After all, being a Third Shinobi World War Veteran, he knew that the best way to train was through daily activities and life style.

Hinata then came out apologising for being late.

She noticed her father talking to Naruto and panicked thinking something must have went down.

"G-Good morning, f-father! How a-are you today?" she greeted.

Hiashi replied, "I'm doing well Hinata, I take it that you're working with Naruto today."

Hinata nodded and caught the fact he called Naruto by his first name rather than his last.

Hiashi told her, "I ask you to take care of yourself and be back before dinner.

Hinata nodded and the two began to walk off.

Hiashi then called out to Naruto.

"Naruto, come back here for a moment." Hiashi called.

Naruto complied and asked, "What do you need me for Hinata's dad?"

Hiashi said, "Hiashi is my name. Also, what do you think of my daughter?" he asked hoping for a response for his plan to work.

Naruto grinned and excitably talked about all of Hinata's good points.

"She's amazing! She's kind, caring, understanding, smart, yet strong, patience and super determined, tebayo! She never gives up at what she puts her mind to, heck, she's inspirational, she made her own awesome fighting style! I want to be like her, but in my own way, you know!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hiashi smiled and caught sight of a beet red Hinata waiting by the gates who heard those words.

Hinata was thinking, 'N-Na-Naruto-kun wants t-to b-b-be like me? He thinks I'm a-amazing…" she thought giddily.

Hiashi then asked, "Is that what you really think?"

Naruto shook his head surprising them both.

"I don't think… I know so, dattebayo!" Naruto claimed.

Hiashi let a smile break out on his face and Hinata felt warmer in her chest than even her mother ever made her feel, which made her smile genuinely.

Hiashi then ended the conversation

"I see, also, before you leave, I have something to give to you Naruto." Hiashi said.

Naruto tilted his head.

"Eh? What for? I don't deserve anything." Naruto protested.

Hiashi told him, "Well, it's just since my late wife, Hikari had long since passed, no longer keeping me company. I believe that this will be put to better use by you and my daughter, Hinata."

Naruto agreed.

"Well, if you can't use it, then it'll be more respectful to accept the gift then, Jiraiya-sensei told me that, tebayo!" Naruto cheered.

Hiashi smiled. Naruto held out his palm. Then Hiashi place something in his hands.

Before removing his hand, Hiashi smirked a rare sly smile which only Naruto caught.

"May you and my daughter have fun." Hiashi teased. Naruto was confused.

Hiashi removed his hand and walked back inside the main house quickly. Naruto looked at him strangely before looking at what was in his palms. Naruto's jaw went slack with wide white eyes.

"Th-these are!" Naruto shouted.

Naruto stopped himself from saying the rest as it'd bring too much attention.

Hinata pulled on his sleeve and asked, "Um… Naruto-kun, w-what's did he give you?" she asked.

Naruto quickly put it in his pocket and told her.

"Ah… Just something that Hiashi said I'll have fun with, tebayo" he told Hinata with a red face.

Hinata accepted his reason and they both went towards the construction sites.

Naruto had a red face the whole way remembering Hiashi's words about he and Hinata having 'fun' later.

Out of all things a Clan Head like Hiashi would give him. He gave Naruto, 3 folded strips of platinum pack extra-large condoms.

He was literally encouraging him to have sex with his daughter. Heck, his master would be happy for him if he saw this.

 **In the afterlife with Jiraiya**

Jiraiya was sitting around a campfire watching over Naruto along with two of his old students, Yahiko and Nagato.

All of them were clapping and cheering.

Jiraiya was a red face and perverse smile cheered.

"My boy! My boy! That's my Godson for you! Hehe! Lucky guy, he's basically been given permission to sleep with Hiashi's fine example of a woman!" Jiraiya said proud of his last student.

Yahiko was laughing and cheering too.

"Hahaha! Man, he's one lucky guy, I don't even think you Sensei even got that lucky!" Yahiko said. Jiraiya just agreed.

"All the more reason why I'm proud of him!" Jiraiya replied.

Nagato smiled and chuckled a bit.

"That's our Kouhai for sure, and my fellow Clan's member." Nagato said.

Everyone laughed.

Then it hit Yahiko.

"Wait! You have a clan!? Why did I never hear of this!?" Yahiko said.

Jiraiya stopped laughing.

"Hm! You don't know about the Uzumaki Clan!?" Jiraiya asked.

Yahiko shook his head.

Jiraiya told him, "Man… what do people teach kids these days… Well, for starters, the Uzumaki Clan ran a country and their own hidden village, The Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides, or Eddy for short. Their village were known as the Village of Longevity due to the average life spans of anyone with Uzumaki blood was at least close to 200 years or over."

Yahiko's jaw was on the ground.

"Holy Cow! You mean Nagato and Naruto would outlive even the next generation!?" Yahiko asked.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Yep! Not to mention, they stay young for quite a long time… One time I was there for training and studying before it got destroyed, I tried picking one of the girls there, oh did I mention that Uzushio was full of beautiful women, all redheads, everywhere you look, you are guaranteed to spot at least a group of beauties walking by.

Ahem

Anyway! I tried to pick up this one gorgeous Uzumaki lady, just my type! However, tell you what she said…

I was too young for her! Apparently, that lady I was speaking to was 90 years old! Heck, I thought she was in her mid-twenties." Jiraiya exclaimed.

Yahiko then asked, "Wait, does that mean Nagato can also regenerate body puts back like our Kouhai (junior)?"

Nagato and Jiraiya both said no, much to Yahiko's confusion.

Jiraiya being the more knowledgeable one about the Uzumaki Clan as he went there to study and train once under their specialisation. Began his reason.

"Well… The Uzumaki Clan's bloodline is rather… unique if I put it lightly. Sure, all the members regardless of how much Uzumaki blood you have, all inherit the vitality, endurance, chakra reserves and fast healing. But one thing about the Uzumaki is how their lifeforce manifest itself is unique for each individual, or family branch. For example, Kushina, Naruto's mother, had it manifest as Chakra chains which helped her greatly in her Fuinjutsu. Also, her lifeforce was so great that she could contain the entire Nine-tails within herself."

Yahiko and Nagato nodded, so far understanding.

"Well, it seems for my pupil, Naruto, he definitely did awaken a rather rare bloodline even for the Uzumaki. His fast healing, which was abnormal even by their standard, I thought was due to the Nine-tails. Since Naruto doesn't have access to its chakra, and he could still regenerate at that rate, it looks like his bloodline is what seems to be the pinnacle of regenerative abilities." Jiraiya paused.

Nagato and Yahiko leaned forward.

Jiraiya concluded.

"His lifeforce has manifested as the ability to regenerate perfectly no matter the damage, as long as he isn't killed. As to why Nagato can't do this, it would most likely come down to having a weaker lifeforce."

They all agreed.

Nagato then said, "I see… He'll make the Uzumaki proud."

 **Back with Naruto and Hinata**

As Naruto and Hinata were working, they were living things up around the construction site.

Naruto with his clones and Hinata were working diligently. But not in a tedious manner.

Naruto insisted that they make a game out of this, much to the confusion of Hinata, how does one turn a job into a game?

The answer is, Naruto's unorthodox thinking!

Naruto made a game of who can make the tallest stack of wooden planks the fastest.

Needless to say, Hinata found this to be surprisingly fun.

She had always enjoyed things like cleaning, cooking, training and helping others out in whatever way she could.

But, she could never say that they were… fun. Enjoyable and satisfying? Yes

Fun? No.

But right now… working with Naruto making a game of build a tower, was the most exciting and thrilling experience she's ever had in her life.

And it didn't end there, when they began to start building some of the houses, Naruto came up with the random idea to add hidden rooms and makeshift cubby houses using spar materials for the kids to play in much to Hinata's delight.

During breaks, he even, made a makeshift battlefield for the kids to play in, practicing their future ninja skills. Naruto even joined in and pretended to be Pain.

Whilst Hinata was watching, she was more than pleased, she was happy at the sight, Naruto handled kids very well, he even let them play with his Kunai and Shuriken and taught them the correct way to handle it. Also, his re-enactment of the Pain battle was sweet, he made the kids win in rather exaggerated ways, making everyone laugh and cheer. Heck, she even blushed at the scene where he re-enacted the part where she came in to rescue him, making rather exaggerated lines about how 'badass' she was.

Then back to constructing houses and other buildings, Naruto asked Hinata about the idea of making hidden underground basements just in case the rest of the house burns down. Hinata actually fancied the idea and went along with it.

When the mid-afternoon came, Naruto and Hinata were finally done for the day, both sweating and exhausted, both happy.

Never in Hinata's life had she ever had that much fun. And that was just simply doing work. She wondered how much more enjoyable it'd be if she trained with Naruto, or lived with him.

Naruto was thinking the same thing, he thought about how much more carefree and exciting things were doing thing with Hinata. Unlike with the rest of the Rookies, Naruto didn't feel the need to force a happy atmosphere, instead, it felt… natural to be like that with Hinata, her smile, her kindness and subtle encouragement made him feel like… himself, being able to smile for real, laugh for real and feel like anything is achievable with her around.

He rediscovered why he respects Hinata so much, ever since that day he guided her home that one snowy day.

No matter how quiet she was, her strength was real, and nothing could put it out. Unlike his… he put on a brave front, which inspired Hinata to release that same genuine courage that Naruto wished he had in him.

But being with her, it sparked his own strength he could call his own.

Naruto grinned.

"So what do ya say we get some Ramen Hinata?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

Hinata smiled at Naruto's energy.

She replied, "Alright, let's get some Ramen!" she said without stuttering.

As the two were heading over to Ichiraku's, a pink haired girl happened to stop by them.

"Oh! Oi! Naruto! And Hinata! What's going on!?" Sakura called over.

Naruto smiled brightly, "Hey! Sakura-chan! Me and Hinata are tired from our little fun adventures todays! So, we're gonna eat some Ramen now, tebayo!" he said.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, then asked, "What!? Are you two on a date by any chance?" she asked slyly. Hinata blushed and sputter.

However, the whole situation became worse when Naruto simply said.

"Yeah! We are!" Naruto replied. Hinata blushed hotly and Sakura was gapping.

Hinata asked, "Na-Naruto-kun, i-is t-t-this r-r-really a d-d-date?" she stuttered in disbelief.

Naruto nodded and simply said, "Yeah! Isn't that what hanging out with your girlfriend is called." As if it was nothing.

Hinata's head was now using a boil release technique on par with the Five-tailed beast, Kokuo. And Sakura was cheering for them.

Sakura then said, "Congratulations you two, I can't believe Hinata's your girlfriend now!"

Naruto looked confused and asked, "What do you mean, she always has been. So have you, so what do you mean by that, tebayo?"

Sakura and Hinata looked at Naruto as if he grew a second head.

Sakura then asked, "Um… Naruto… what did you mean by what you just said?"

Naruto grinned and told them, "Well… Iruka-sensei told me that a girlfriend is a friend who's a girl you treat very nicely. And when you want to asked them to hang out with you, you ask them on a date. And you, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are all girls who are my friends, so that makes all of you my girlfriends, dattebayo!"

Sakura and Hinata were shocked at this revelation. Sakura decided to teach him the error of his thoughts. She grabbed Naruto by the ear and dragged him to a corner and told him about relationships and girlfriends.

Naruto ended up screaming.

"Eh! So, a girlfriend isn't a girl who is your friend, but a girl you couldn't live without!?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura hit his head, "That's right you idiot! What did you think dating was!? So what do you think now!?" she yelled at him.

Naruto pouted and covered his ears.

"Well, you're definitely not my girlfriend since I could live without the noise…" Naruto muttered.

However, Sakura took this badly and let out an enraged aura. Hinata on the other hand was, inwardly happy.

'N-Naruto-kun doesn't like Sakura-san that way after all!" she thought happily.

Then she saw Naruto running back to Hinata and hiding behind her.

Sakura yelled, "Get back here Naruto! Stop using Hinata as a shield, do you want her to get hurt!?"

Naruto replied, "No! Hinata won't get hurt because she's going to save me from you!"

Naruto then got back in front of Hinata and asked her.

"Hinata show her your awesomeness and save me!" Naruto encouraged.

Hinata blushed at the awesomeness part. Then giggled at what happened next.

Naruto was grabbed by Sakura and dragged to an alleyway. With Naruto clawing the ground for grip.

"No! Please! Hinata! Save me! She's stronger than Pain! Help, tebayo!" Naruto screamed.

Hinata could supress the laugh that came out, she laugh loudly like never before. Not a slight giggle, or chuckle, but full blown genuine laughter.

It got worse when Naruto then exclaimed.

"Sakura-chan! No! Not my penis! Oh! My penis! Why did you smash my penis! Not I can never have a family, tebayo!" Naruto drastically howled in pain.

Sakura retorted, "Oh! Man up Naruto! Your bloodline will just make them grow back!"

Naruto suddenly felt all the pain go away and as if he realised something he said.

"Oh yeah, your right! I forgot!" Naruto said.

They all laughed at the scene and Naruto walked limply towards Hinata with a red patch on his crotch area making Hinata fear for the worst.

"Na-Naruto-kun, d-did Sakura-san r-really d-destroy y-your…" Hinata blushed and struggled to let out the last word.

Naruto grinned back.

"Yeah! She did, but I can already feel them growing back! So I can still have kids, dattebayo!" Naruto reassured.

Hinata was relieved and blushed a little. The idea of Naruto being able to grow his genitals back was too good to be true for her.

Especially with the fact that Hinata has snuck to his apartment a few times and used her Byakugan to peek on him when he showers, or when he used to go to the public bath houses with Sasuke.

It wasn't hard to gauge Naruto's size as he often went commando in the bath houses, not caring about who see it. And boy did Naruto have something to show.

Even if Sasuke was better than Naruto at almost everything. At least Naruto had a 'huge' advantage over Sasuke in terms of chakra capacity and 'manliness' capacity.

Naruto's jacket was slightly torn, so when Naruto ushered Hinata in and bent over a little to get inside Ichiraku's.

Hiashi's gift fell out of his pockets. Sakura saw this and picked them up.

She let out an even more menacing killing intent than before.

"Naruto… What are you planning on doing with Hinata!?" Sakura questioned 'rhetorically'.

Naruto looked confused as well as Hinata.

"Eh? Just hanging out, eating some ramen and having some more fun training together later, tebayo!" Naruto said confidently.'

Sakura twitched and slowly raised her hand showing the strips of platinum packed condoms from Hiashi.

"Then why do you have condoms with you? Are you trying to spike Hinata's Ramen so you can take advantage of her? Is that what you mean by fun later!?" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was sweating and Hinata was blushing badly at the thought of that happening.

"N-No! Wait, listen I wasn't going to do any of that! I swear! Hinata's dad gave me those before we left Hinata's home saying he no longer needed them because his wife was gone, tebayo!" he said.

Sakura calmed down a bit, "Really?"

Naruto nodded.

Sakura was still suspicion but told them to have fun, but warned Hinata to be careful.

Hinata reassured her that Naruto wouldn't do anything like that.

Once Naruto and Hinata ordered their ramen, Naruto said.

"I'm sorry for what happened, Hinata… I didn't mean to make things awkward and make misunderstandings. Your dad really just gave them to me saying, he was too old for them now. I wasn't trying to force you into anything I swear! Please don't hate!" Naruto quickly said.

Hinata put her soft hand on his cheek.

"It's o-okay N-Naruto-kun. Your too nice to e-ever do a-a-anything like that. So… I believe in you Naruto-kun and I-I always will." She told him with a radiant smile.

Naruto took her image in and smiled a breathtaking one back.

"Thank you Hinata! You really are too good to be true, tebayo! So nice to even someone like me…" Naruto said letting out a few happy tears.

Hinata was shocked by this display of emotions. Was this a side of Naruto that he never shows to anyone.

Then the ramen came, Naruto immediately retook his cheery aura.

Hinata and Naruto began digging in. Somehow, Hinata ate more bowls than him. Naruto found himself looking at her chest – again. He swore that every bowl Hinata ate, made them slightly bigger. He blushed at the thought of Hinata's chest growing every time she eats. It'd be like every man's dream come true.

Whilst he was thinking he decided to ask Hinata.

"Hey Hinata…" he said.

Hinata looked at him.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" she responded. Naruto had a red face.

"Well… Is it alright it I call you… Hinata-chan?" he asked.

Hinata blushed a bit. She wondered why he was so… afraid to ask that question, but ignored it as she found it cute.

"Yes y-you may, after all I-I ca-call y-you Naruto-kun." Hinata reasoned.

Naruto grinned.

"Alright Hinata-chan! Hehe! It's good!" Naruto commented. Hinata giggled.

Naruto was just so fun to be around. Never a dull moment and always fun.

Whilst Naruto was eating, he felt a strange burst in his pants, it was strange, not only did he feel his crotch heal back, it felt different. Heavier even.

He looked in his pants much to Hinata's surprise. Then Naruto said out loud.

"Oh my god! Hinata-chan! It grew back even bigger!" Naruto told her.

Hinata finally fainted. Teuchi was laughing and Ayame had a light blush whilst laughing also.

 **A few hours later**

Since Hinata had fainted, Naruto and Hinata's time together was cut short and they both had to go home.

Once Naruto got back to his little shack. He pulled out the condoms Hiashi gave him and became curious.

He opened one of them up and tried to put one of them on. Only to yell in frustration.

"Come on! These are Extra Large!? It won't even go over the tip, tebayo!"

* * *

 **Omake: Hiashi's input**

After Hiashi gave Naruto the condoms he had kept over the years. He let out a rare smile.

Then Neji came out and questioned his Uncle.

"Lord Hiashi, why did you do that? Aren't you worried that Uzumaki-san is going to defile Lady Hinata?" Neji asked concerned.

Hiashi looked at Neji, "I see you haven't been informed of the plan..." Hiashi said.

Neji looked thoughtful, "What plan are you talking about?" he inquired.

Hiashi told him, "Well, it turns out Uzumaki Naruto has a bloodline that a Dojutsu Clan such as ours have always dreamed of having."

Neji's eyes shot open, "Naruto... has a bloodline?" he said in disbelief.

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, he can regenerate from any injuries, be it a missing limb, or what we want the most..." Hiashi said.

Neji understood and finished for him, "Naruto can regrow his eyes! I see, that's why you did what you did!"

Hiashi smirked "Exactly, we are trying to get Naruto to see Hinata in such a way that his genes will become part of the clan and have him inducted in our clan somehow."

Neji nodded and asked, "So what do I do?"

Hiashi smirked again, "Oh, just give some encouragement here and there. I don't mind if you encourage Naruto to force himself on my eldest. Anything goes."

Neji was shocked his Uncle would encourage Naruto to 'force' himself onto Hinata. But Neji knew Naruto would never do that, so he agreed.

This is why, Hiashi lent Naruto the condoms he once used on his late wife.

What he didn't tell Naruto was that, since Hiashi was a true master of the gentle fist, he using his precise chakra control to put tiny little hole into the condoms so his daughter would get pregnant anyway.

Yep... he wanted Naruto genes in the family that much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah~ My favourite series I have ever worked on, it's been far too long! Sorry for the huge delay for the third chapter. I was in the middle of Uni and trying to get a job. But forget that, I have news.**

 **From here on out, I'm cancelling three of my stories: Path of the Sage, Unforeseen Wind and Migrated Sage.**

 **They don't have an ending in sight and I do not wish to drag them on for viewer's pleasures. I'm human, I want to start stories that I know I can finish.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Naruto: Healing Bloodline – Chap 3**

Another morning had arisen in Konoha, bustling with cheers, grunts and shouts of demands.

Sai had recently returned from the Root HQ with new… orders from Danzo concerning not just the Nine-tails Jinchuriki, but also the Hyuga heiress due to an interesting development. Therefore, he was deep in his thoughts about how to go about this situation as he was standing by one of the construction sites until…

"SAIIIIIII!" A loud voice came from his favourite person to tease.

Sai looked in the direction the voice came from before putting on a smile that looked fake but was real.

"Good morning to you to Dickless. What did you need help with? Your dysfunction?" Sai jested.

Naruto grew a tick mark as he heard this line.

"Stop calling me that! You lied to me, ya know!" Naruto shouted at the pale teen.

Sai tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean I lied?" Sai replied. Naruto grew even more agitated as he showed him the condoms that Hiashi had given him.

"I tried putting this on and they won't even fit! And these are extra- large ya know! That means I'm not dickless!" Naruto shouted earning a few weird looks from bystanders and Sai smiled even more.

Sai being a smart arse told him.

"Just because yours' is big doesn't mean you aren't Dickless." Sai told him making Naruto frustrated.

"What's that meant to mean?" Naruto said really confused.

"What I meant was that you don't ever have the balls to stand up to girls, especially Ugly. Therefore, you're dickless." Sai told him with a smile plastered on his face.

Naruto nodded in understanding before smiling like an idiot.

"Well, to be fair, I was dickless for a few minutes after Sakura-chan punched them off, ya know!" Naruto told him.

Sai raised an eyebrow, "She… punched them off?" Due to his lack of ability to show emotions, you wouldn't ever guess that he was even more terrified of Sakura now.

'This is bad, not only is Ugly more dangerous. But if Naruto doesn't have his genitalia. Then the mission Danzo gave me is a bust!' Sai thought.

However, Naruto waved off his concerns unintentionally when he told him.

"But that's alright! My balls grew back and guess what I found out Sai! My dick grew back even larger than before, ya know! How cool is that!" Naruto told Sai excitedly. Sai blinked a few times before saying.

"I see. That's good to know, maybe you should keep doing it until it becomes a 'Tailed Beast'." Sai suggested.

Naruto responded with a dismissive wave.

"Nah! It hurts even more growing them back than losing them. Not gonna bother, ya know!"

Sai nodded taking in more details until Naruto ended the conversation.

"Anyway, it was nice seeing you Sai. I'm gonna help with the repairs now. Seeya! Hehehe!" Naruto ran towards the construction site whilst summoning a dozen clones.

Sai brought out his notepad and began to write down some information concerning Naruto.

'Based on my encounter with the Jinchuriki, his bloodline is capable of not just advanced healing. But true regeneration as the Jinchuriki has described his experience in growing their reproductive organs. Furthermore, it seems that anything the Jinchuriki regenerates, it grows back stronger, for instance, their reproductive organs grew back larger.

However, this is noted to be extremely painful.

Observation 1, Operation Blonde Babies, 8:47AM.'

Sai closed his notepad before going with his day. He believed he had something noteworthy to present to Danzo.

 **At the Hyuga Manor, meeting room.**

Meanwhile, Sai wasn't the only one hoping to gain more information Naruto's newly discovered bloodline.

In fact, Hiashi arranged a meeting with the Hyuga Council and Elders, who forced him to make this meeting possible.

They all wanted more information on Naruto's bloodline straight from Hinata who was once again seated in the middle of the room.

Hiashi began.

"Now, we normally do not have meetings at this time of the day, nor more than once a week. But due to the urgency of my daughter's mission. We must press this matter." Hiashi announced. Many of the council nodded and a few snickered at the way Hiashi put it.

A young council member besides Neji whispered to him.

"Yeah, her mission to have the hero's babies~" they snickered.

Neji out of respect, didn't laugh, but he did clench his teeth and smile holding in his laughter.

Hinata who heard the faint laughter, couldn't help but feel flushed from embarrassment. She just wanted to dig a hole and crawl into it. Never once in her life had she thought her family would be having formal meetings about telling her to bed one of her friends; her love since childhood.

… Not to mention, why did it have to be 8:47 in the morning? She hadn't had time for a bath yet…

Hiashi looked serious, but on the inside, he was laughing like a horse. This whole mission he gave his daughter was far more entertaining than he thought it'd be. Normally, a father would be disgusted with what he be putting his daughter through. However, he along with many others, found it hilarious.

"Now, Hinata, may you inform us of what discoveries about Naruto Uzumaki's bloodline's capabilities." He ordered her, and the entire council listened in.

Hinata began, "Y-Yes, father. Naruto-k… During our time together, last evening. W-we met one of our friends on the way to Ichiraku's Ramen."

"And who was this friend you two encountered?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata replied, "Sakura Haruno, his teammate."

This worried a few of the Hyuga council members, many people were aware of his huge crush on the pink-haired medic.

"I see… the Hero's target of affection. I can see how this can be important to mention." Hiashi said.

However, Hinata smiled brightly before saying, "About that Father, Naruto actually doesn't hold any romantic feelings for her. It was just a misunderstanding of what he had been taught."

This earned the relief of many of the members, but that didn't mean they weren't confused.

"May you please expand on this point." Hiashi requested.

Hinata recapped to them how Naruto thought all the girls in his group of friends were all his girlfriends due to being girls who were his friends. And when it was explained to him by Sakura, he responded with a definite point, that Sakura was definitely not his girlfriend due to being mean and loud.

"I see, that's good to know, what about his bloodline?" Hiashi asked, finally the council wanted to know more.

Hinata began to turn red as she remembered yesterday's events.

"W-w-well… you see, after Naruto said that about Sakura-san. She became angry at h-him. Then she dragged him to an alleyway. Then… th-then she…" Hinata began to feel faint.

"Stay with us Hinata!" Hiashi demanded.

"Ye-YES! Then she… punched his… reproductive organ… off." Hinata managed to stammer out.

Gasps could be heard and all the men pressed their legs together to protect their 'precious'.

Hiashi became afraid, "WHAT! Are you certain?"

Hinata nodded and replied, "Yes! I even saw the stain of blood around the crotch area of his pants." She said quickly as she became red. Everyone was about to run amok until…

"However, Naruto-kun's bloodline grew them back…" Hinata reassured them.

Silence, 'Oh! That's right, he can regenerate missing body parts. Of course he can grow his balls back!' they all thought.

Hiashi calmed himself.

"I see, anything else worth mentioning." Hiashi asked.

Then everyone in the room paid even closer attention to Hinata due to the fact she wasn't just blushing, she even had a small nosebleed.

"A-after Naruto-kun's genitalia grew back… he-he-he looked into his pants and told me… that..." she drew on.

"That?" Hiashi edged her on.

"They grew back, bigger." Hinata finished now her complexion resembled a radioactive tomato.

Everyone now understood why she was blushing so hard and was having a nosebleed.

Even the girls in the council who were the same age as Hinata began to blush and have nosebleeds.

Contrary to what most people thought. Naruto was actually considered to be one of the best looking guys in the Village. And many of the Hyuga teens and adolescents saw part of what made Naruto so attractive to Hinata and began to crush on him.

But out of respective, they backed off, since Hinata claimed her stake on him. But hearing that the Village pariah could grow his genitals even larger… well… they hoped that Hinata was willing to share.

Hiashi looked at Hinata and then around the meeting room. He noticed the dazed look on many of the Hyuga girls… and some boys after his eldest's little announcement. This was probably a good time to end the meeting.

"Thank you for your report Hinata. That will be all, this meeting is adjourned." He announced to everyone in the meeting. Shuffles could be heard, and everyone finally went back to their routines.

Hinata let out a breath of relief now that the meeting was over. Now, it was time for that bath!

"Hinata." Hiashi called out to her.

Hinata jumped at the sudden call.

"Y-yes Father?" Hinata replied.

"I'd like to inquire when you and the Uzumaki boy will be together again?" Hiashi asked.

Hinata blushed but did her best to remain stoic.

"If it was possible, I'd like to be spending time with him after I bathe. However, only you and the elders can dictate that…" she ended solemnly.

Hiashi heart shrunk at the end of her words. However, he saw this whole 'Operation: Grab the chance by the ball sacks Hinata!' as his opportunity to change that.

Hiashi gave his daughter a rare warm smile and told her.

"Well, due to the importance of this mission, I am allowing your curfew to be lifted until the end of your mission. You may leave the compound as you please and if you ask me for permission, even stay the night at a friend's, if possible, Uzumaki-san's home. But please don't abuse this." Hiashi told her.

Hinata looked up at her father with a brighter light in her eyes. Then she unexpectedly jumped onto her father in a big warm hug.

"Thank you Father! I love you so much!" Hinata told him in a way that brought back memories of when she was just a sweet, innocent little girl that wanted to know what snow felt like.

Hiashi heart fluttered at her words. He smiled and almost let tears run down his face. It had been almost a decade since he experienced the feeling of being a father.

"I love you too, now go take a bath. I can tell you haven't had one yet." Hiashi reminded her.

Hinata jumped off her father with a bright blush. She had forgotten about that and therefore, in a flash, she ran to her personal bathroom for her long-awaited soak.

Hiashi sighed before getting on with his day. He also had plans to ensure his daughter bedded the Hero of Konoha.

 **With Team Gai**

Tenten and Lee could be seen together at their usual training field by the river. Tenten was observing her green-clad friend who was performing a new workout regime that made her sweat just watching.

Lee's new workout involved doing push-ups at the waist instead of the chest level; this meant that he was forced to carry his entire body weight on his forearms, triceps and deltoids. After that Lee would then begin to attack a tree until it fell over creating a steep slope. Then, he would perform 100 sets of uphill sprinting on that tree.

Tenten then told Lee.

"Lee! Take a break! Neji isn't here yet!" she swore that Lee was going to injure himself if he didn't realise that rest was a major component of becoming stronger.

Lee told her, "I cannot do that Tenten! After Naruto-kun defeated an opponent not even all of Konoha could scratch, I realised how much I have slacked off. So, I must be willing to go beyond pain to become stronger!" he finished at he broke the tree.

Tenten gave up on trying to convince Lee to take a break, then she heard familiar footsteps coming from behind her.

She turned around and saw who it was.

"Ah! Neji, you're finally here! What took your time?" she asked since Neji was never this late to training.

"Oh, forgive my tardiness Tenten, but Lord Hiashi called for a meeting suddenly that I couldn't make it on time." He told her.

Tenten tilted her head in confusion since his Clan already had a meeting yesterday. They only ever have meeting once a week.

"Okay, then it must have been important if it called for a second meeting in a week! What was it about anyway?" she asked not minding the whole clan secrecy thing. Neji mellowed out on that stuff and was often willing to share inside information about his Clan as long as it wasn't a huge secret.

Neji thought a bit about his decision. He could trust Tenten and Lee about Naruto's bloodline and Hinata's orders.

"Well, you see, Naruto happens to have a bloodline…" Neji began.

Tenten blinked and Lee stopped doing his workout to hear about this development.

"Huh? Naruto has a bloodline? Since when?" Tenten questioned.

Neji was about to respond until Lee shot himself forward and exclaimed.

"Amazing! Naruto-kun is even more formidable. Yosh! I'll train even harder to make my flames of Youth as bright as his!" Lee promised to the world.

Neji and Tenten sighed as they gave on getting Lee to relax.

Tenten then turned back and asked Neji.

"So, what can Naruto's bloodline do? Let him eat a ton of Ramen without getting diarrhoea?" Tenten half-joked. Neji smiled at the joke but dismissed it.

Neji told her, "No but he could possibly heal from it. His bloodline is perfect regeneration, he can heal from anything as long as he doesn't die, eliminate poisons in his body, he can even grow back his body parts. Which Hinata discussed with the Hyuga Council today."

Tenten and Lee's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Wow! Really!? Who knew that Naruto had something that handy up his sleeve the whole time." Tenten exclaimed.

Lee then began to chant, "Yosh! Naruto-kun's flames of Youth burn hotter than before! I will push myself harder to become as strong as him!"

As they were reacting to this news, Tenten then noticed something.

"Wait? But what does anything with Naruto have to do with the Hyuga Clan? He not a threat to your familiy's dominance after all." Tenten told Neji.

Neji took a deep breath and spoke.

"He has everything to do with the Hyuga Clan. Uncle Hiashi informed me that his bloodline is capable of regrowing limbs and organs alike. But what our wants the most is want will render our fear of losing our eyes pointless." Neji began.

Tenten being the cleverer one between Lee and herself. Caught on immediately.

"No way! You guys want Naruto's genes in your family!? How could you Neji? You can't force one of our friends into something like that! Especially with everything he has done for everyone!" Tenten scolded Neji.

"We aren't plotting to force Naruto into anything malicious. I can guarantee that. Instead, we're encouraging a more… entertaining method of inducting Naruto into the family." Neji smirked.

Lee was listening with full attention and Tenten was eager to hear what the Hyuga Clan's plan was.

"And that would be?" Tenten asked.

"Everyone in the Clan is encouraged to play matchmaker between Naruto and my cousin, Lady Hinata. Uncle and the Elders finally approve of Naruto and her affections for him. Not to mention being the Hero of Konoha was something that reinforced this decision." Neji told them.

Tenten cheered along with Lee.

"Finally! Bless Hinata! She can finally go after the man of her dreams! Has she made any progress on her part?" Tenten asked being a sucker for romance. Lee was cheering about Youth and adorable kids.

"Yes, she and Naruto were hanging out together yesterday. And just to ensure that Naruto did begin to see Hinata in a certain 'light' I witnessed my Uncle give him…" Neji turned a little pink.

Tenten and Lee looked Neji expectantly.

"Neji-kun! Please do tell!" Lee edged on.

"Yeah come on! We want to hear what your Uncle did to make you feel embarrassed." Tenten told Neji.

Neji took a deep breath.

"He… gave Naruto three 5-pack stripes of Platinum-pack c-c-c-c-condoms." He stuttered.

Tenten's jaws slacked and Lee was shouting.

"How unyouthful! One must not encourage such activities between friends! I will speak with your Uncle now!" Lee proclaimed. But Neji stopped him.

"Or! You can see as my Uncle accepting the fact his daughter is of that age and can only ensure that she and Naruto 'stay safe' during those 'activities'" Neji reasoned.

Lee and Tenten thought it over and agreed. That was thoughtful of Hiashi.

If only they knew that Hiashi had tampered with the condoms beforehand.

"Okay, so what's your part in this?" Tenten asked.

Neji told them, "Well, my role was to in my Uncle's orders, 'encourage Naruto to force Hinata into doing it, setup events to bring them closer or anything to ensure Naruto and Hinata end up together' is what I have to do."

Tenten was flabbergasted, "For real!?"

"Yes" Neji replied bluntly.

Lee then shouted.

"YOSH! We will help you Neji-kun in your duty to bring our friends Naruto-kun and Hinata-san together, making their love blossom into many little adorable children!"

His head was wacked by Tenten for the way he put it.

Neji however, was glad that he said that.

"I would really appreciate it if you two help me on my mission. I fear that in romance and intimate relationships. I am ill-equipped in that area." Neji shamefully admitted.

"Don't worry! We're your friends! And friends help each other out!" Lee assured Neji as he had fires lit in his eyes.

Tenten looked at Lee exasperatedly until she sighed before smiling.

"Oh well, might as well help out too! After all, little Hina-chan does deserve it after all." Tenten agreed to help.

Neji smiled genuinely before nodding.

"Thank you both, now, how should we go about this…" he said as he and his team gathered around each other formulating a plan.

 **Construction site, neighbourhood**

Naruto along with hundreds of clones doing as much as they possibly could to help finish building more houses and facilities for sustaining the population. Whilst Naruto, the original himself was happily humming a tune as he put the finishing touches on the new and improved Ichiraku's Ramen stand, now, diner!

Just add a stool there and there! Perfect!

"Alright! Ichiraku's Ramen 2.0 is complete, now no one will have to starve during the reconstruction, ya know!" Naruto cheered to Ayame, Teuchi and Kiba who was willing to give a helping hand at the time mostly because he was also hungry.

"You got that right Kiddo! Thanks to you two, we're literally the only open business that's making food right now! So much money to be made! Hahaha!" Teuchi joked at the end.

Ayame then joined in and told them both.

"However, just for you two, free Ramen on the house!"

The two boys cheered at that announcement.

"Alright! You're the best Ayame-neechan!" Naruto told her.

Kiba along with Naruto shouted, "Nothing is better than free food! Isn't that right Akamaru?"

"Arf!" his best pal replied.

Naruto began to dig into his first three bowls of Ramen, whilst Kiba happily began to eat his one bowl, however, he was also sharing half of his food with Akamaru.

Naruto would've begun to vacuum his fourth bowl if he didn't notice this, but he did. So, he decided to comment about Kiba's and Akamaru's relationship.

"Hey Kiba, why don't you just get another bowl? Wouldn't it be easier to just have one for each of yourselves?" he asked curiously.

Kiba look at Naruto before telling him.

"Nah! We prefer it this way, I mean food already taste much better with company!" to which Naruto nodded in agreement with what Kiba said.

Kiba then continued.

"But when we share the same meals together, it just… I don't know taste so much better! Akamaru seems to enjoy food more when I eat it with him, right pal!" Kiba wrapped an arm around Akamaru.

"Arf!" Akamaru agreed.

Naruto processed what Kiba said whilst looking at them hugging each other. He couldn't help but envy Kiba and Akamaru, sure they may be two completely different species, but they were still best buds to the point they'd even share the same food.

Naruto suddenly didn't feel so disgusted by those two-sharing food anymore. Naruto in fact, thought maybe he and the Fox could be friends like that one day… yeah, right!

They continued eating for a few minutes until the wind began to blow stronger than usual, making Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru stop eating before turning around to face a dark-haired elderly figure with his right arm and right part of his face covered in bandages.

It was like something straight out of Koyuki's movies.

Ayame greeted the man like she'd normally would since her father was busy with making Ramen.

"Hello sir, what would you like to order today!?" she asked with a sweet smile.

The man sat down besides Naruto whilst telling her, "I'd like a bowl of Miso ramen Miss."

Ayame nodded before heading to the stoves with her father.

As this was going on, the man greeted Naruto.

"Good day to you Uzumaki-san, I hope my presence doesn't bother you." The elderly man told Naruto.

Naruto shifting uncomfortably, simply returned, "Um… Thank for that Old man, but… who might you be, ya know?"

"Oh, please forgive my rudeness, I'm Danzo Shimura, a old war veteran alongside Hiruzen." He told Naruto.

At the mention of Hiruzen's name, Naruto's mood lit up.

"Wait! You knew Old man Hokage, Old Stranger!?" Naruto asked.

Danzo simply nodded. Kiba took this time to remind Naruto of common manners.

"Oi Naruto! You can't just call someone you met an Old Man! That's really rude man!" Kiba told him and Akamaru woofed in agreement.

Naruto had the decency to look sheepish and quickly apologised before Danzo told them.

"I do not mind, after all, that is what I am." Danzo told them.

Kiba then had to ask one question, "Alright then, Old timer… why did you come sit next to us when there are so many seats over there?" as he pointed in one of the far corners of the Ramen stand.

"Simply because I wish to help you youngsters with your pursuits in life. Such as a new Jutsu, training or even… lady troubles." Danzo stressed at the end.

Naruto and Kiba were sceptical. This wouldn't be the first time anyone has claimed to be a veteran.

"I don't know… I'm not sure if you could really help us with training and we don't have any problems with girls, ya know…" Naruto tried to reason.

Danzo nodded.

"I understand your concerns; however, I do have something to offer you as a fellow wind user." Danzo replied.

Naruto's ears perked up at this as even he knew that Wind was extremely rare even in the Wind country.

Ayame then served Danzo his bowl of Ramen.

"Here you go! One Miso Ramen, piping hot!" Ayame told him.

Danzo then said out loud, "Alas, I am a busy old man… lots of things to do, so little time… I can't afford to waste such precious minutes waiting for a bowl of noodles to cool."

This earned Danzo a few strange looks from everyone in the stall.

Danzo then held his left hand over the bowl of Ramen, before a slight breeze was felt from the bowl. After the breeze had tamed, he picked up a spoon and scooped up the now chopped up noodles along with some broth before eating it.

"So, I take matters into my own hand and… speed things up a little."

Naruto had his jaw on the table as he saw what Danzo did.

"Oi! How did you do that!? That was cool, believe it!" Naruto cheered, along with Kiba who had to admit, this geezer had some style.

"I simply employed the use of a wind manipulation exercise that chopped the noodles and cooled the soup down. It's a type of training I developed when the Leaf cutting exercise was no longer testing me." Danzo told them.

Naruto then began to start asking Danzo enthusiastically.

"Hey! Can you teach me how to do that, ya know!?" Naruto asked.

Danzo nodded along with a rare smirk that he put on for this occasion.

"Yes, along with many Jutsu and tips to help you out with your lady friend that you've been seeing." Danzo told him.

Naruto nodded but had to enquire about the last bit.

"Okay, but what do you mean by my 'lady friend'?" Naruto asked. Kiba smacked his face as he already figured out who Danzo meant along with Ayame who sighed exasperatedly.

"He means that girl, Hinata who you brought here yesterday!" Ayame told Naruto.

Naruto face lit up, "Oh! Hinata-chan! But what help do I need with her?"

Danzo then faced Naruto and told him.

"You know, pleasing her, making her laugh, impressing her and trying to 'get it in'." He told Naruto.

Naruto was confused at this whilst Kiba, Akamaru, Ayame and Teuchi were shocked at what he was implying to Naruto.

Naruto who still didn't get it asked, "So, you mean trying to make her happy? Yeah! Give me some advice then, but can you really help me out?"

Danzo then became nostalgic and told him his story of his younger days.

"Boy, back in my day, Saru and I used to get all them girls running to us. Back and forth wanting more of us. So, yes, I can help you in impressing your friend, Hinata."

Naruto thought this over, after the Pein incident, he did want to spend more time than before with her and did want to make an impression on her, so he could show her that he was just as cool as she is. However, he didn't want to make it seem like he was trying too hard to be cool in her eyes, so maybe this old man's experience would come in handy.

"Hmm, alright! Teach me your ways, Old man!" Naruto told him.

Danzo nodded, "Alright… after this meal, then we shall begin."

Naruto nodded excitedly and slurped up his bowl of ramen in less than 5 seconds.

"All done! Let's get training now! Ya know!" Naruto cheered.

However, Ayame scolded him, "Naruto! Let him finish his meal!"

She turned to Danzo, "I'm so sorry for his behaviour, he gets excited easily." she apologised.

Danzo held up his hand, "It is quite alright, I'm already satisfied. Now then young man, we'll be going now."

Naruto nodded and followed the old man, "Awesome! I can't wait to learn that wind trick of yours, believe it!"

Whilst the Ramen shop owners along with Kiba were staring at the two walk off, Akamaru whined to Kiba.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy? Huh? That guy gives you a weird vibe, how?" he asked.

Akamaru barked a little and Kiba nodded uncertainly.

"A mischievous and creepy vibe huh? Well, should we tail him?"

Akamaru barked again, Kiba nodded, "Oh, it's fine. How about we try to find Shikamaru and Chouji, they'd definitely need some help. Here waitress! We'll take a Miso and a BBQ bowl on the go!"

Ayame nodded, "Alright! Two coming right up!" Teuchi fired up the stoves.

As soon as they were done, Kiba and Akamaru took the package before going to find the boys.

 **Training Grounds 7**

Danzo and Naruto had just arrived at their destination with the latter being very eager to start training.

"Alright! Finally! Are you going to teach me that Wind technique!?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes.

Danzo turned around and nodded, " Yes, along with many other useful things, but you must remain silent or else you'll get nothing."

Naruto gulped at the menacing tone this old man took.

"O-Okay! Yes sir!" Naruto straightened up his posture and listened attentively.

Danzo then pointed his cane towards a set of trees causing Naruto to look in that direction.

"Watch carefully." Danzo instructed him before he held his cane backhanded and swiped his arm back to his side. A visible blade of wind was formed from his cane and it sliced through the trees like butter.

Naruto's jaws were on the ground, "Holy crap! That was cool! That thing cut just as clean as Asuma's blades! Ya know!"

Danzo didn't do so much as even smile, "That is what you'll be able to do by the time we finish today. Do a I say."

Naruto straightened up and shouted as affirmation.

Danzo made Naruto try to slice small pebbles which were thrown at him in random quantities and directions. Every time he got hit, Danzo showed his disappointment and demanded he try harder.

Naruto's teeth grinded together, this training for that wind technique was much harder than cutting a waterfall since he had been forcing himself to use a ridiculous amount of focus on his Chakra control to produce a sharp enough wind from his palms.

'Damn it! How do I make wind blades the size of my palms!? This is really tough, ya know!' he wondered in frustration.

As he was busying with a few close calls with the pebbles coming at him, he took a glance at Danzo's walking stick.

'That stick of his… it's kinda thin, ya know…' Naruto noticed the oddly shaped stick that became thin at the bottom. Normally one would have a walking stick that was thicker all around.

'It looks really sharp… wait a minute! Woah that one was too close to my nuts! Anyway, didn't Asuma-sensei say something about sharp stuff and wind chakra'

He began to recall a private conversation he had with Asuma before he died.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Naruto and Sora were training in Wind Chakra as usual. Sora was always making huge progress in his techniques, whilst Naruto struggled with even making his Kunai slice a tree._

 _Out of frustration and desperation, he went to find Asuma for some much needed advice._

" _Huh? You want to know how to make your Wind Chakra sharper? I already told you, just imagine two objects grinding against each other…"Asuma tried to tell him._

" _I know that already! But no matter how hard I try, my chakra just keeps smashing into things! Ya know!" Naruto informed him of his struggles._

 _Asuma pulled on his beard in thought, then an idea occurred to him._

" _How about this? Try getting a sharp object, like a kitchen knife or something that isn't your Kunai."_

 _Naruto did as he was told and took out a little dagger that he never used._

" _So what do I have to do with this? Why can't we just stick to a kunai?" Naruto asked._

 _Asuma smiled and told him, "Try using wind chakra in that knife as you try cutting that tree._

 _Naruto frown but did as he was told, when he did… the kitchen knife which he thought was going to break cleanly cut right through the tree like nothing._

" _Holy cow! I didn't even do anything different! How did I do that!? Ya know!" Naruto questioned the phenomenon._

 _Asuma chuckled, "Of course you didn't do anything different, the knife did the work for you."_

 _Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "Huh?"_

 _Asuma then went on to explain, "Well, look at the differences between a kunai and a kitchen knife, the Kunai wasn't designed to be a melee weapon, but a piercing weapon so it's cutting abilities aren't the best. Whilst a kitchen knife is design for the purpose of cutting, just like wind chakra, it's sharp and it's design is perfect for wind techniques that involve slicing, so for those who don't have a feel for wind chakra manipulation, this is the perfect way to get a feel for it."_

 _Naruto's eyes sparkled and thanked Asuma so much that Asuma couldn't help but chuckle at the energetic kid._

 _ **Flashback end**_

As Naruto recalled his secret training in Wind Chakra manipulation, he began to remember the feeling of how his chakra flows steadily into a spinning motion along the edge he used for contact.

Naruto formed his hands into a chopping gesture before he manipulated his chakra into spinning and grinding wheels.

'If I remember, it was like this!' Naruto sliced at a multitude of pebbles which was on a one way course to hitting him until Naruto's hands sliced them into pieces.

Danzo's eye slightly widened at the sudden display that Naruto was performing.

Naruto was now effortlessly forming wind blades around his hands and was steady getting faster. A barrier of wind blades were now enveloping the blonde before it bursted into a great gale that left scratch marks around himself.

Danzo felt a wind blade cut a bandage on his face, but it was nothing to worry about. He then walked up to Naruto who was panting on the ground from the wind conditioning.

"Huff, huff… Oh damn old man! You sure know some tough training! I can barely breath! Believe it!" Naruto told him.

Danzo's expression didn't change and he instead congratulated the young man before him.

"Impressive Uzumaki, though you barely scratched the surface of what I was hoping for, you did well."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Old man, I'll just keep training to get better."

Danzo then went straight to his other 'plan'.

"Now it's time that I'll teach you how to impress your lady friend from the Hyuga Clan." Danzo told him.

Naruto opened his eyes and shot up, "Oh yeah! What else did you have for me?

Danzo then presented a bag with some white powdery content, similar to sugar.

"This is a 'rare sugar' called Alulose, it's an extremely prized and deliciously sweet ingredient that can only be found outside of the the Elemental Nations." Danzo told him.

Naruto drooled a bit, "Sweets~ I mean, okay, I mean Hinata does like sweets if her eating Dumplings and Cinnamon rolls is anything to go by."

Danzo nodded, "Exactly, give this to her or make her something sweet with it and tell her about this 'rare sugar' that is the best sugar you'll find on the market, she'll be very pleased. Not to mention this 'sugar' won't make anyone gain weight."

Naruto nodded and grinned, "I'm not too sure if Hinata even needs to worry about her weight since she looks… nice under her clothes, ya know." he ended with a slight blush at yesterday's memory of her night gown.

Danzo began to grow frustrated and told him, "Just take it, I'm sure that girl will appreciate this gift. Now I'll be going home." he bid him farewell and left the vicinity.

Naruto looked upset that the Danzo didn't even say a proper goodbye, but was grateful for the gift since he'd have another way to thank Hinata and maybe another excuse to hang out with her.

Naruto grinned and ran with the bag of 'sugar' like a little kid.

Danzo let out a rare smirk.

That bag of 'sugar' was indeed a very rare sugar that could only be found outside of the the continent, but it was the special compounds in that sugar that was to be revered.

The unique sweetness of the 'sugar' came from a substance that was often the main ingredient of aphrodisiacs, or sex life enhancements.

Once the Uzumaki and the Hyuga heiress have a bite out of that. They would be ravishing each other like no tomorrow!

And the Hyuga would have no choice but to thank him for his 'contributions' for getting the Uzumaki into their family line. Which would look great on his record for his goal of Hokage.

 **In main street of Konoha**

"W-What? This is all for me?" Hinata asked in surprise that her cousin Neji and his teammates Tenten and Lee were giving her gifts for when she meets Naruto.

"Yes Lady Hinata, it's rather painful to watch you idle whenever Naruto is around so we figured we may help you." Neji told her.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment for her inability to approach Naruto herself and waiting around for him to talk to her.

"Neji! But he's right though Hinata, you can't just wait for Naruto to keep trying to find you. Even you have to make a step forward." Tenten told her.

Hinata nodded.

"I-I understand Tenten, but it's really embarrassing to be around him after what I did." Hinata muttered out.

"And that would be?" Tenten leaned in.

Hinata blushed a bit more and admitted, "I confessed to Naruto-kun."

Tenten's eyes lit up and Lee began to chant about youth.

"That's amazing Hinata-san! Your flames of youth are glowing hotter than ever. I hope your flames of love reach Naruto-kun."

Hinata shrunk into her jacket and whined in embarrassment.

"Lee, be quiet, you're embarrassing her." Neji told him.

Lee quieted down and apologised.

Tenten then began to put her hands on Hinata's shoulders, "Then you should go to him! I mean, usually, most guys avoid the girls who confessed to them, but from what I've seen, Naruto is looking for you and you're avoiding him. What's there to worry about?"

Hinata mumbled, "I-I don't want Naruto to think I'm being expectant for a… r-response."

Neji reassured her, "Do not fret, Lady Hinata, Naruto isn't the type to force things out of people despite how unruly he can be."

Hinata pouted at Neji and said, "H-Hey, Naruto-kun isn't unruly."

"HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto called out to her, making her face become red.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun!?" Hinata squeaked.

Tenten then gave her a pat on her back, "Remember, Hina… the gifts."

Was her last words to Hinata before she and her team disappeared.

Naruto began the conversation, "Hey! What were you and Team Gai talking about Hinata-chan?"

Hinata stumbled for words and replied, "Th-they were just giving me something to give to you."

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Really!? That's nice of them, I'll be sure to thank them later. What'cha got there, ya know?"

Hinata looked what she had in her possession.

"Um… A light bulb, a few incense candles and some sweet tea leaves." she said the names.

Naruto's eye sparkled, "Really, that's perfect since I have gift for you! Believe it!" Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"Re-really? What did you want to give me?" Hinata asked with a pink face.

Naruto smiled and brought out a rather high-quality looking bag of sugar… one that she had never seen before.

"I got you some sugar and no… not just any sugar. It's called uh… Alulose or something like that." Naruto told her.

Hinata looked at the bag of sugar wondering what was so special about it.

"So what's so different about this bag of sugar Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto's eyes shined, "You can't get this anywhere in the elemental nations. Not only that, the guy who gave it to me said it's sweetness is special, that it's make even the worst cake taste the best! Believe it!" he finished with a drool.

As did Hinata who began to drool at the thought of eating cinnamon rolls and Red Bean paste made with a sugar like that.

Hinata then thanked him, "T-Thank you Naruto-kun! I really appreciate it, maybe I'll make us something with it."

Naruto's looked at her with stars in his eyes, "Heck yeah! I can't wait to see what you'll make with this sugar. So what are you gonna make?"

Hinata smiled slightly and replied, "Th-That's a secret."

Naruto pouted but followed Hinata to the shops.

They ended up buying 3kg bags of all-purpose flour, salt, ground cinnamon and thick cream.

Both Hinata and Naruto were holding the bags together none of them couldn't convince each other they could hold everything. So they compromised for holding it together.

Naruto was humming a happy tune whilst Hinata was mustering up the courage to tell him something.

"Um… Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her, "Yeah?"

Hinata then told him, "My father allowed me to stay at anyone's home for the time being, so…"

Naruto nodded, "Go on…"

Hinata turned red, "Is it alright, if I stay the night at your place?"

Silence filled the void between them, Hinata was mortified to ask the question in that manner and was about to clarify what she actually meant until…

"SURE! It'll be just like a sleepover then! I never got to have one of those! Ya know! This is going to be so fun!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata smiled at him and agreed, at least Naruto look forward to this in an innocent manner.

Eventually, they arrived at Naruto's temporary shack which they entered.

First, they decided to set up the light bulb Team Gai gave Hinata. Hinata decided to get started on the cinnamon buns using the ingredients she bought and the special 'sugar' that Naruto gifted her.

Whilst Naruto who couldn't cook as well as she could, opted to get the tea ready via following the instructions on the package.

Half an hour later, the food was ready and they were set to eat.

"Alright! Let's get this dinner going! Ya know! Let's turn the lights and candles on."

Hinata lit up the candles whilst Naruto pulled the switch on the new bulb.

"Eh? How come the light is pink?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata turned a little pink at the situation.

She was alone with the man who had her heart, in his home, eating dinner with candles and a pink light.

This was similar to one of those Icha Icha novels she once read.

Naruto shrugged, "Well, beggars can't be choosers, now, let's eat Hinata!"

Hinata nodded whilst trying not to overthink the situation.

Naruto squealed in delight as he took a bite into the cinnamon rolls.

"Wow… I have never had sweets this good before! Man, I wish you could be here forever if it meant eating stuff this good. Even if I had to give up becoming Hokage, believe it!"

HInata turned red, "Th-Thank you Naruto-kun, that very nice of you."

"Come on I'm not doing this to be nice. Honest! I actually would rather have you here over being Hokage!" Naruto told her.

Hinata smiled brightly, however, as she and Naruto continued eating. The room suddenly became hotter… she felt more… excited… she began to have an itch and she looked at Naruto…

'Naruto-kun looks even more stunning than usual… he's looks so handsome… so…. delicious….' Hinata told herself. The cinnamon buns no longer could satisfy her, she needed to have Naruto now!

Whilst Naruto was eating his 3rd Cinnamon bun, he heard a zipper being undone. He looked to Hinata and his eyes widened as she revealed her fishnet covered cleavage.

"H-H-Hinata what are you doing!? Ya know!?" Naruto scrambled.

Hinata began to walk towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun~ I want you~ Please… make me feel good~" Hinata purred as she walked with a sway to her hips.

Naruto's nose began to bleed but he shook his head.

"Hinata! Please, what's wrong! You're not being yourself! Calm down!" Naruto walked back slowly and in doing so, spilled his tea.

Hinata then began to lean forward, "I need you now Naruto~" before she tried to lunge Naruto with her breast.

However, the tea Naruto spilled earlier made her slip.

"Ah!" Hinata squeaked before knocking herself out by hitting her face on the hard wooden floor.

Naruto panicked, "HINATA! Are you okay!?"

However, she was now snoozing off whilst giggling faintly, "Oh, yes, I'm almost there… zzzzzz." she snored lightly.

Naruto blinked before sighing, "Oh man, what am I going to do with you? Ya know."

He carried the now sleeping girl into his futon, as he lowered her down, he couldn't help but stare at her cleavage that was going up and down with each breath. He blushed a bit and couldn't stop his curiosity this time.

He reached out to her left breast with a finger and slowly poke it.

Hinata moaned, "Oh…"

Naruto blushed in embarrassment but he wanted to he her voice again.

This time he grabbed her left breast and let his hands sink into it marvelling at how soft yet firm and fluffy it was.

Hinata then moaned in a sleepy and erotic voice, "Oh you naughty boy~ Mmhm~" Naruto's nose bleed furiously.

Now Naruto withdrew his hands and immediately berated himself.

'I just molested Hinata in her sleep!? The hell is wrong with me!? Ya know!?' Naruto then looked down and saw his boner raging harder and slowly tearing his pants apart.

He groaned, ever since his balls grew back larger, he was now difficult to make sure his thing didn't rip his pants.

He immediately went to his bathroom and smothered his erect manhood in cold water.

"Shrink damn it!" Naruto screamed at his winy.

As the cold water did it's work, he wondered, 'Did the stuff we eat make Hinata act like that? Yeah, maybe that's it! She would never act that way around me! I'll ask Neji, Lee or Tenten about it tomorrow.' he decided.

* * *

 **Omake: Neji's, Tenten and Lee's plan**

 **The three could be seen with the light bulb, candles and the sweet tea that they were going to give to Hinata.**

 **"YOSH! With this, Hinata-san and Naruto-kun will definitely let their love blossom in a youthful night of passion!" Lee shouted.**

 **Tenten sighed, "I can't believe your family is actually allowing this Neji." as she eyed the products they bought from a shifty store.**

 **Neji shook his head, "We mustn't fret Tenten. This task is of the upmost importance to the Hyuga Clan and Lady Hinata does need to be more aggressive in earning Naruto's affections."**

 **"I understand but still... isn't this going too far?" Tenten asked.**

 **Neji was about to respond until Lee told her. "One can never go far enough for family and the ones they love Tenten! If this is want Hinata-san and Naruto-kun need to intensify their flames of youth together!"**

 **"Exactly! This is for the greater good of the Hyuga Clan and most of all for my friends' happiness!" Neji's inner child was brought out.**

 **One of Tenten's eyebrows began to twitch, "Stupid boys..." She looked at the small description of the candles and tea which were easily overlook.**

 **"Incense candles emit an 'arousing' odor that stimulates a person's libido... Sweet Tea blend is a hormone booster that sparks and boosts one's sex drive... Oh dear lord why are we doing this?"Tenten asked.**

 **"There's no time to lose, there's Hinata, now we must go on with our plan." Neji exclaimed in his usual tone.**

 **Lee called out to Hinata, "Hinata-san!"**

 **Hinata jumped, "Y-Yes Lee-kun, oh, Brother Neji, Tenten, good afternoon, what do you have there?"**

 **Tenten hid her nervousness, "A gift for you to share with Naruto."**


End file.
